The Scent of Cloves
by BlackGardenia
Summary: Harboring perverse ideals for a new feudal Era, a demon sets his icy-blue gaze on Kagome. With a member gone, can the boys keep Kagome safe while battling jealousy amongst themselves? Kag/Mir. Future lemon & lime.
1. Seeking strength Prologue

Disclaimer: I have no ownership rights to 'Inuyasha'.

**Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo;**

**You all are my dearest friends and have become a family I know I could depend on and trust. For almost two years we have traveled together in search of Naraku and so many times we have pulled each other through some of the most difficult of times, we have perservered.**

**I never doubted my own ability to see things through, until recently. Now, however, I seem to be holding everyone back. You all seem to be growing stronger, learning to adapt to the situations we constantly run in to, where as I seem to be standing on the sides more and more often.**

**As this becomes more aparent, I have begun to lose faith in myself and am heartsick to finaly acknowledge this.**

**Therefore, while I may hope for a different solution to this, I have only been able to come to one answer; I am leaving the group.**

**I cannot disclose the location, but there is another Demon Slayer tribe far from here, so far that it may take Kilala and I weeks to reach, but they are powerful and secretive. Once, my tribe sought their consul and they offered to send a few of their own to train us, their offer was refused then, but I am taking up the offer now.**

**Please do not search for me, I am not asking for sympathy, only for understanding. **

**Someday, I hope to return to you all and be a stronger, more reliable comrade, but that day will be far from today. Perhaps not for years.**

**Who knows, maybe I'll return and you may have already beaten Naraku. That is both a happy and ironic thought. **

**My sweet Miroku, I am sorry to have to tell you like this, but I guess my leaving leaves you free to persue other...**_**ventures**_**. The world is yours to choose from now. I cannot expect you to wait for me, nor will I ask you of it. **

**You may never really know how I cared for you, but I hope that whoever you choose will treat you as you deserve. I love you.**

**Kagome, the nurturer of us all, I can only hope that you may still be here when I do finally return for I will miss you, my sister, with all my heart.**

**Inuyasha, you are the backbone and inspiration. You have lead us through with your strong will and urgency to succeed. May your goal be reached and your life become that of what you desire. Please keep in mind that harsh words, cold shoulders and unintentional actions can hurt those you love as easily as an arrow or a sword. You have someone that loves you as you are, don't misgudge or alienate her and she will be there for you, always.**

**Shippo, a devilish ray of sunshine, don't get down on yourself! You have grown since our first meeting and I know you will become a real pain in the ass to us all some day. Perhaps more to some than others. Truefully, you have been a great help to us all lately and a soothing balm to frazzled nerves. Train hard Shippo, for I intend to test your abilities when I return!**

**With a final note, I ask of you to watch over Kohaku. I pray that he will be okay, that all of you will be okay.**

**I love you all and will miss you dearly!**

**- Sango.**

Folding the tear-splotched piece of parchment, Kagome gently placed the letter between pages of her diary for safe keeping.

Falling to her knees, wincing as tiny sharp pepples and grit bit into her skin, she cried softly and pushed the book into a pocket of her bookbag. Already she could feel the absence of her friend.

At the top of the knoll ahead of her, Miroku stood gazing into the distance. Every few minutes he swung his staff angrily, his shoulders visibly trembling. Behind her, she could hear Inuyasha spurting expletives, his angry paces back and forth measured in quick strides. Crawling to her lap, Shippo curled up against her and bitting her bottom lip to hold back another bout of tears, Kagome brushed Shippo's red fluffed bangs from his forehead. The familiar and simple action calming both kit and priestess.

Raising watery bronze eyes to the still rising sun, Kagome smiled and whispered a quick prayer for Sango to arrive safely and return to them soon.


	2. Snowballs and Confessions

_**A/N: Booyah. Okie, I should probably let you in on a few things about this story. The characters, while still remaining in a form of their old characters, are kinda...evolved. Older. **_

_**Another thing is, that while he may be mentioned, Naraku has very little to do with the story. I despise Naraku and, in all honesty, don't really want to write about him considering that Inuyasha and Co. have enough problems with him in the anime and manga. (O.o) Buuut, don't worry, I have a few...interesting ideas for this story without adding him to the plot, so (crosses fingers) you should be entertained! Oh, there might be a few spoilers from the manga... but the time frame is basically my own.**_

_**Anyway...**_

Disclaimer: Not mine, only the plot.

Brushing her hand across the top of the boulder, Kagome inspected for dirt and promptly sat herself down, crossed her legs and folded her arms across her chest, her dark eyes shooting sparks at her companions before her.

The setting sun's golden and pink rays highlighted the left side of her face, shining off the curled tendrils of her charcoal hair held up high in a ponytail. Little wisps of loose hair tickled her cheeks and nose as they played in the breeze. Twitching slightly, she brushed the strands behind her ear, plucked at the folds of her tan skirt and began bouncing her foot in irritation.

With a snarl, Inuyasha folded his arms inside his sleeves and turned his nose up, ignoring her silent plea for rest while secretly peering at her through his lashes. From his side, Miroku sighed heavily and stepped out of Inuyasha's shadow, turning his back to Kagome to face the only member of the group not tired from an entire day of treking through valleys and hillsides. Even Shippo, who still rode atop shoulders and wrapped in arms, lay sprawled across his shoulder.

"I think Kagome may have a point, Inuyasha. I am also tired and would like to rest for the night. This spot appears to be a good place to set up and in the morning, with the sun still rising we can travel through the cave then. After all, with the sun almost set, we would only make it half way before the light ran out and while you might be okay, Kagome and I would be nearly blind"

"Feh, you guys are alway-"

"Always slowing me down, getting in the way and blah, blah, blah" Kagome and Miroku's voices mocked in unison.

Glancing at Kagome over his shoulder, Miroku smirked and turned back to Inuyasha.

"You should be careful, Inuyasha, any more tirades of such and you would sound like Sesshomaru"

Kagome snorted and covered her smirk with her hand, amused that she wasn't the only one to notice the comparison.

Not amused, Inuyasha growled and turned his back on his friends.

"Whatever, set up camp, I'll go scout for demons"

With raised brows, Kagome and Miroku watched him take off into the trees and turning around, Miroku caught Kagome's pensive expression.

"Night of the new moon?"

Rising from her perch and pulling at the hem of her violet turtle neck, Kagome nodded.

"Gotcha"

Scanning the sparse wooded area beside the trail they had been following, Kagome's eye caught a patch of grass not far in. Adjusting the strap to her new, blue backpack, she stepped around the boulder and trudged through the moss and fallen leaves, dropping the backpack to the ground and kneeling to unpack for the night.

Taking Kagome's queue, Miroku walked around through the trees collecting small branches and sticks for firewood, returning and piling them in the center of the small dugout in the soft padding of grass.

Accustomed to each others timing and body language, Kagome dropped her lighter into Miroku's outstretched palm and without looking, she held her palm up to receive it when he finished. Pulling a pot and a bottle of water from the bag, she set them aside and smirked a few minutes later when the hollow sound of the water pouring in to the pot echoed from behind, the familiar smell of burning wood floating in the air.

From her side, Shippo grunted as he picked up her sleeping bag and carried it away to unroll, slapping his little fists into the pillow to fluff it as he had seen her do so often.

Within fifteen minutes everything was set up and Kagome sat by the boiling pot of water, stirring the ramen noodles with a chopstick when Inuyasha leapt down from the trees.

Untying Tetsusaiga and laying the sword against a tree, he bounded across the camp and squatted next to Miroku; leafing through one of Kagome's text books to brush up before she quizzed him, having learned that by teaching, she was able to make the formulas stick in her head. Her marks were the highest they've been in three years.

Ignoring Miroku's slight mumbling as he read to himself, Inuyasha twisted his head to Kagome's soft humming as she dished out the noodles and passed a cup to Shippo before removing the pot from the coals.

"Hope you packed a couple extra blankets, Kagome, it'll be cold tonight, I can smell it"

Stirring the coals with a stick and tossing some wood atop the growing flames, she shuffed back and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. I did pack extra just incase"

Unsettled by Kagome's quiet tone, he snatched a cup and sticks and promptly began stuffing noodles into his mouth.

Miroku set the book aside, rose and grasping his portion he sat across from Inuyasha, watching over the rim of his cup as the silver of Inuyasha's hair drained into black as the last ray of sunlight dipped beyond the horizon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shivering deeply, Kagome woke from her light sleep. Careful not to disturb Shippo nestled against her belly, she pulled the blanket up to her nose and snuggled deeper into the warmth of her sleeping bag, groggily wishing for her warm bed at her mothers.

Thinking warm thoughts of beaches and tanning, she welcomed the sense of sleep washing over her when a feather touch of cold drifted to her exposed cheek. Crinkling her nose, she swiped away the feeling with her shoulder only to feel another land on her brow. Groaning, she blinked her eyes open and gasped.

The ground was slowly blanketing with snow. Large fluffy flakes glistened with the waning light of the fire, falling gently through the bare branches of the trees above her. Shifting away from Shippo, she sat up and shivering once more, she rose up and tip toed to her backpack.

Keeping her eyes on the boys sleeping on the other side of the fire, she rifled through the bag and pulled out her beige, fuzz-topped hiking boots with the adorable pom-poms and her matching suede coat. Throwing her arms into the coat and pushing her feet into the boots, she glanced back to make sure she hadn't woke anyone before bounding away.

Her steps crunched softly in the snow as she walked out from the trees and on to the path, the white layer slightly deeper out in the open. Leaning her shoulder against the tree to her left, she folded her arms across her chest and allowed the mesmerizing snow to lull her, her lips tilting up in a tiny smile.

Her eyes mirrored the falling snow as her mind danced through her time spent here in the Feudal Era. So much had happened since being pulled down the well, nearly three years of traveling across Japan in search of jewel shards, hunting Naraku, growing stronger and deepening the bonds of those from this era while neglecting those of her own time.

Her friends barely recognized her anymore when she returned, her home had slowly become her mothers, a place she stayed when she wasn't here...wasn't _home._ Her tiny smile twisted into an ironic grin.

The sweet innocence she once freely showed had hardend into a countance of knowledge. Having fought and survived the defeat of Naraku, crying tears of goodbye to so many people.

Kagura.

Kanna.

Kikyo.

Kaede. Sweet, old Kaede had passed in her sleep only a few months ago. Miroku himself had overseen the burial. Kagome would never forget the sickly bitter-sweet scent of incense that had drifted across the gravesite.

Physically shaking her thoughts into a different direction, she thought back to the last time she had seen the snow. When Kikyo had pushed her back through the well. She had opened the doors to the well house and the sunlight reflecting off the snow had nearly blinded her. She had cried that day too, thinking that she would never see Inuyasha again. She should have known better. Even now he hated the thought of her returning to her time. Always demanding that she take no longer than two or three days to return, claiming that her still-developing spirutal powers were needed in the hunting down of rogue demons that continued to run free, no longer afraid of Naraku.

She didn't mind, she was _needed_.

Laughing half-heartidly, she remembered her short-lived full blown relationship with Inuyasha. He had been her first. Her first hero, her first love, her first kiss, her first time with a man, her first ex. Like most things Inuyasha did, he loved hard, fast and with gutso. They had been happy, but after time, they had become bored with each other. The highs and lows, the yelling or silence, the cold shoulders or the suffocating, the extremes of Inuyasha's affection became tedious. There hadn't been any playful moments, no cute wildflowers and a blush, no pet names, only the black and white caveman mentality 'You are mine, now make food and then lay on your back'.

Thankfully, they had broken the relationship with a mutual underdstanding. While they still loved eachother, they were more like siblings. Kagome had been well aware of the sighs of relief from Shippo and Miroku, apparently they had been preparing for a very uncomfortable, tension filled break-up.

With a heavy sigh, Kagome tilted her head against the tree.

"Heavy sigh for heavy thoughts?"

Shivers raced up her spine as she jumped and twisted, Miroku's voice having broken through the fog and sending her heart to her throat. Bracing her hand against the tree, her wry grin took the edge off her glare.

"You scared me half to death, Miroku"

"I apologize, that was not my intention" The sincerity in his tone nearly made her believe him.

Turning back around, her gaze drifted off to the valley, short breaks in the clouds allowing starlight to shine down and glitter across the snow. She heard him step up to stand beside her.

"What are you doing up anyway, Miroku? I tried not to wake anyone"

"Inuyasha's snoring woke me, then I noticed you missing and I followed your tracks, but perhaps I should ask you the same"

She smiled and stepped away from the tree, the fluffy flakes landing over her head and shoulders.

"The snow"

"Ah, it is becomming, like the pale skin of a young wo-_oof!_"

Kagome's snowball struck Miroku in the stomach, doubling him over. Rising up, he smirked and wiped away the patch of snow sticking to his robe then dodged another oncoming snowball.

Giggling, Kagome scooped up another handful of snow, mashed it tight and grinning, she skipped sideways to avoid Miroku's snowball and threw hers, catching him atop the head as he hunched over to make another.

Laughing whole heartidly as he stumbled backward with a resounding 'Oof!', she didn't see him fire back and caught the snowball in the chest.

"Ack!"

With cold, red fingers, she dug up another handful of snow and ran away, attempting to draw Miroku away from the trees. Looking back over her shoulder, she grinned to see him following her and twisted to launch her arsenal, but was knocked to her butt when his snowball caught her in the hip.

Sitting on the ground wide eyed and open-mouthed, Kagome laughed, throwing random handfulls of snow in Miroku's direction as he walked up to her, smug grin plastered to his face, and held out his hand to help her up. Kagome smirked, grabbed his hand and hauled him forward as she rolled to the side. He stumbled and landed face first in the snow.

Rising to his knees, he sat back on his heels and wiped his face with his sleeve, evilly eyeing Kagome as she danced side to side in front of him, mocking him with laughter.

"I'm afraid, Kagome, that this means war!" Leaping to his feet, he shot after Kagome.

Screeching, she took off at a full paced run but screeched again as she was lifted off her feet and dumped to the ground, her breath wooshing out as snow made it's way to the bare skin of her back.

"Argh! That's _cold!_" Stumbling to her feet, she pulled her shirt away from her back and danced around, unaware of the glint in Miroku's eye.

Stalking toward her, he swiped his hand down her coat in a pretense of helping. Swiftly, his hand, nearly numb with the cold, dove beneath her shirt and landed high on her back.

Kagome's shriek echoed off the trees as she squirmed and twisted to get away, her hands pummling against his arm wrapped around her waist to hold her still.

Chuckling, Miroku leaned in and whispered, his warm breath fanning across her cheek.

"Are you ready to give up, Kagome? Shall I be named the victor?"

Her eyes flashed and she went still, breathing deeply until his hand warmed against her skin and he pulled away, the sensation of his fingertips trailing down her spine sending butterflies to her stomach.

As soon as she was free, she dropped to the ground and snatched a handfull of snow, but came up too late. Miroku was prepared.

Grasping her wrists, he shook the snow from her grip and grinning, he walked her backwards, her head twisting to look over her shoulders trying to guess where this was going. As they neared the woods his grin widened, he paused and releasing her wrists he reached up and sprang one of the branches.

Instantly, a blanket of snow fell over Kagome in a shower of white powder.

Inhaling a sharp breath, her shoulders hunched and she covered her head, laughing at her defeat.

"That was so _not_ fair, Miroku!"

Laughing, he stepped aside to let her pass and walking by, Kagome smacked him on the arm, grinning despite herself. Shivering, she cupped her hands and blew into them. Dusting off the snow from his shoulders and the front of his robe, Miroku eyed the color in Kagome's cheeks and helped dust some of the snow off her head, running his fingers through her un-bound hair.

"Are you cold? Perhaps we should head back"

A sense of dread shot through her, twisting her smile into a grimace and she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, you can head back if you want to, but I'm gonna stay a bit. It's not that cold"

As if mocking her, another shiver shook her.

"I see"

Reaching out, Miroku caught her hands between his and brought them close to his mouth, breathing warm air against her fingertips. Thankfully, Kagome's already flushed cheeks hid her blush well and smiling shyly, she drew her hands away and folded her arms across her chest.

"Thanks" She turned to watch the waning snow fall gracefully to the ground.

Instinctivly, Miroku stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, drawing her back against him and settling his chin on her shoulder. She stiffened, but when he did nothing further, she relaxed and enjoyed the heat radiating off his body. Caught together in the snow's spell.

A few yards behind them, conceiled by the trees, Inuyasha had watched their play with sharp eyes.

Miroku's dashing away from the camp had brought him from a dead sleep and Kagome's shriek a bit later had brought him to his feet, racing to help. Now, peering over his shoulder, his violet gaze saw things that left a bitter taste on his tongue.

He knew he had no hold on Kagome anymore, they had tried to make thier relationship work but having led a life of survival for so long, he found Kagome was just too sweet and joyful, even after everything they had come through, to settle with him.

Even still, seeing her smile and laugh with Miroku didn't sit well with him.

The monk's change after Sango's leaving had shocked them all. His agressive side had come out and he and Miroku had butted heads so often it was a wonder they hadn't physically come to blows. Miroku's normal ability to compromise had flown out the proverbial window and having three strong minded individuals in a single group had led to tension filled afternoons and silent tears from Kagome.

And yet there they stood, so entranced with the damned snow they hadn't caught on to him.

Gritting his teeth and ringing Tetsusaiga's hilt in his grip, Inuyasha turned away, sick to his stomach with leaving them together but knowing them both, if he was to storm in and pull them apart it would only bring an argument.

Pausing, he turned and gave them one last glance, biting back a curse to see Miroku shift and rest his chin on the back of her head and rub his hands up her arms. Instantly regretting taking another peek, he headed back to camp. His last thought before purposely clearing his head was that Miroku had better not hurt her.

Inhaling the crisp scent of _very_ early morning air, Kagome smiled at the sweet way Miroku subconsiously attempted to keep her warm. The feel of his hands massaging her arms and then wrapping around her middle, the warmth of his breath against her temple brought on thoughts she never believed would travel through her mind.

She had been so shy; her first time with Inuyasha. He had taken her hand and led her away to a remote shelter, iridescent moonlight had shone through the sunken windows in patches, showing the blossom-filled vines trailing up the rough-hewn walls. Come morning, Kagome woke with a slight disappointment. All her romanticized ideals of losing her virginity had been replaced with a sweaty Inuyasha grunting into her ear, growling commands and moving her into near-impossible positions that left her bruised and very sore for weeks.

But when she had rolled over that same morning to see his golden eyes gazing at her with affection and adoration, his clawed hands cupping her face and smiling, his asking her how she was feeling had forged a new opinion. Obviously, her romance novels were wrong.

Weren't they?

After almost a year of being sexually active and suddenly being cut off, Kagome's stomach twisted as she began to wonder...

_'What would Miroku be like in bed?'_

And true to thought processes, her mind continued to travel in winding, intertwining paths until one thought popped from her mouth.

"Miroku, do you ever think of Sango?"

Her voice sounded loud after such complete silence that she winced and bit her tongue. His entire body stiffened and after berating herself harshly for asking such a stupid question, she opened her mouth to apologize, but his answer came first.

"For quite some time, she was probably the most prominent thought I had. I was angry at her decision to leave, confused that she believed herself inadequate but, mostly, I was lonely and missed her beyond words.

"It seems odd to talk about her like this, I guess she became a sore topic, but to answer your question, Kagome, no, I rarely think of her these days"

For some strange reason, Kagome was offended by his answer and an urge to defend her absentee friend came over her. Turning in his arms, she was shocked by the smile on his face and the sincere spark in his deep violet eyes trained on hers.

"Shall I be given the chance to explain or should I wait until after your tongue lashing?"

Kagome pouted, but kept quiet and allowed his arms to pull her tighter until her cheek rested on his shoulder.

"In her letter, she wrote that I was 'free to persue other ventures', thereby saying that she, in turn, didn't intend to return to _me_, but to us _all_. It was bothersome to think that she still didn't trust me enough to believe that I would have waited for her, but then I thought, perhaps she was implying that should the occasion arise that _she_, or I should find someone of interest, we would be free to persue that someone.

"I will not deny my being...uh...less than faithful, as you've probably gathered by my constant disappearences for some time after she left, but I've discovered that, and pay attention for you will probably never hear this from me _ever _again..." Kagome spurted a half-laugh, already guessing his next words. "...having multiple women is not the same as having only one special woman"

Judging by his tone, Kagome guessed Miroku's face was twisted into a grimace.

"Miroku, you still haven't explai-"

"I'm getting there. So, after that...rather _distasteful_ discovery, I channeled my energies elsewhere and oddly, became more attuned to the goings on around me... to be blunt... I noticed _you_, Kagome"

She blinked. His right arm raised from her waist and settled along her shoulders, his hand hugging the curve of her arm.

"For instance, before you eat ramen you always turn your cup to the left. You tend to drink from the same side of a drinking glass and even have prefered sides for each glass. When you're nervous, you chew your thumbnail, when you're agitated, you chew your pinky nail.

"Then there's the obvious; like growing out your bangs to hide the cowlick, your preference of dogs opposed to cats, and when your sore, your left side bothers you most.

"In conclusion, you could say that I developed a sort of..._interest _in you and slowly, you came to occupy my mind more so than she"

Kagome's fingers, pressed against the hard planes of his chest, twined into the folds of his robe. Her heart thumping painfully and sounding loud in her ears. Unsure of what she would see when she looked him in the face, she took a calming breath and leaned her head back.

_**Whaddya think? I tried for something a lil' bit different than I've read before for this couple... Review and let me know you're opinion. Pretty please. :o)**_


	3. Falling for You

**_Disclaimer: Nope, nadda._**

_Previously: __Unsure of what she would see when she looked him in the face, she took a calming breath and leaned her head back._

* * *

Swirling, deep pools barely visible in the shadow of snow clouds stared back at her, his mouth set in a grim line.

Like a slap in the face, Kagome understood. Miroku _liked_ her.

Suddenly fidigty, she looked to his earrings, admiring the cool loops of gold dangling; stirring in the breeze. Squirming one hand free, she held the ring with her thumb and index finger, softly touching his neck with her middle, ring and pinky fingers. Next, she gently tugged on his hair, twirling the small bound queue through her fingers and finally resting her hand on his nape.

With half-lidded eyes she searched his face. Eyes closed, his bottom lip held in his teeth, he seemed to her like he was resisting... she took away the choice and rising on tip toe, she softly pressed her lips to his.

Releasing her, his hands cupped her face and he took full control of the kiss. The sinfully passionate way his lips moved against hers made her brows lift in surprise, drawing her breath and strength as she sagged against him, clinging.

His teeth nipped at her top lip, his tongue flicked against her bottom. There was a slight urgency, almost a need in him to feed from her as his hand moved to her lower back, pressing her against him. She smiled to feel the hard heat against her belly and deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and touching her tongue to his. He groaned and pushed his way to her mouth, artfully arousing by subtle teasing; velvet soft sweeps of his tongue against hers.

He held the kiss a moment longer then laid his forehead against hers, breathing deeply and evenly, trying to cool the rush of his pulse throbbing in his temples.

In a moment of stupefaction, Kagome whispered the one word that came to her frazzled mind:

"Wow..."

Miroku chuckled and stepped back, running his hand down her arm and interlocking their fingers, he gazed at her, grinning wickedly.

"Yes, I do believe I've had that effect on many women"

"Jerk!" Punching him on the arm, Kagome shook his hand away from hers and stormed back through the woods.

Left behind, Miroku thunked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

* * *

Rising, groggily, with the sun, Kagome stretched within the confines of her sleeping bag and rolled over to her belly. Feeling the tickle of fur squirming beside her as Shippo slowly woke and crawled up to flop beside her head, yawning widely. Kagome scratched the top of his head, sighed and pushed herself to her knees. Glancing over the camp, her eyes settled over Miroku's still sleeping form huddled beneath the gray blanket and she puckered her lips angrily.

She had stormed into the camp last night, fuming, cursing her stupidity and after tossing off her coat, arguing with a sleeve that seemed not to want to detatch itself, she had flopped back into bed and had lain there. Rationalizing, examining every minute detail in her mind, trying to figure out just what had made her believe, even for a second, that Miroku had thought of her as someone different then his normal selection.

After recalling his fancy speech and not feeling any better or justified, she had tossed and turned to the point Shippo had poked her in the ribs, and was still awake when Miroku had returned. A tiny hope that he would rouse her, apologize and kiss her good night had surfaced, but wasn't realized as he had just walked by and dropped into bed.

Watching him now, sleepily wiping his face with his hand, she had the ridiculous urge to kick him. Instead, she rose, stumbled, and stepped bare footed into mushy grass where the snow had melted, frosty muck squeeshing between her toes.

"DAMNIT!"

Instantaneously, the others tuned into Kagome's foul mood and raised their guards. From his perch on a branch above the camp, Inuyasha flatened his ears to his head and glared at Miroku, who dropped his arm over his eyes and groaned, acknowledging the long day instore.

Grumbling to herself and snatching her backpack over one shoulder, Kagome trudged away from the camp, slipping and sliding across the grass out into the bright sun, relishing the warmth. Glancing back over her shoulder, she crossed over the path and dashed to her right, following the faint sound of running water until she met up with the icy spring cutting over a jumble of piled boulders.

Setting the bag atop a boulder, she double checked the area before stripping, prancing to keep warm as the chilled morning air breezed across her skin. Throwing her clothes across a nearby bush, she rummaged through a sidepocket and pulled out a wash cloth and body wash. Taking a deep breath, she stuck her head into a notch of the boulder, wetting the waist length strands to wash them with her beloved peachy-scented, sudsy soap.

Rinsing quickly, she finished her impromptu shower with hurried, edgy strokes of the cloth and ringing it out, she tossed it with her clothes and dug into the bag once more and pulled out her one last clean outfit; low waisted, boot cut blue jeans and a three/quarter length sleeved, cream-colored blouse.

Donning her bra and undies, swishing her hips into the jeans and thrashing into the top, she buttoned it quickly and adjusted the collar, feeling the short, jolting shivers subside. Socks, hiking boots and a finger-combed pony-tail later, she carefully folded her clothes back into the backpack, placing the washcloth into a zip-loc bag before brushing her teeth and nodding her head in acceptance of a new day.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Splashing a hand-full of water over the back of his neck, Miroku let loose his third sigh of the morning. His stomach nawed and growled, but was ignored as he dunked a cake of soap into the pool of water left behind by the melted snow and proceeded to wash. The ruddy scent of mint and pine engulfed him as rainbow bubbles flowed across his well defined pectorals, sliding down his body into a muddy puddle.

His hands worked mechanically, splashing the soap off his glistening skin, shaking the dust from his robes, and even while he washed out his socks and pants he paid little attention to his actions; his mind was occupied with Kagome.

He still couldn't understand what had made him spout off like that, only that he was...nervous? It had only been recently that he had finally come to recgonize his feelings for the priestess, and even then he felt the edges of egg shells beneath his feet, after all, she was, no, _is_ his ex-fiance's best friend and they travelled with her ex. A half-demon. A possessive, argumentative, obnoxious and very strong male that, Miroku knew, had witnessed his and Kagome's meeting last night. What all he witnessed, though, was still a mystery. Yet another sigh slipped through his lips and with agressive motions, he pulled his hair back into it's customary queue.

Most off the snow had melted with the morning sun, leaving only slush in the deepest of shadows. The day promised to be warm and Miroku flung his clothes over a branch and sat cross-legged on a highlighted patch of ground, kept warm by the sun beating down on him.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Fastening her rolled-up sleeping bag to the top of her backpack, Kagome blew a raspberry through her lips as she squatted and fitting her arms through the straps, she hefted the bag to her back, fastening the belt that held the ridiculously heavy bag in place.

"Alright, I'm ready to go and if Miroku's not back in five, my vote is to leave him behind"

Sitting on the ground, Shippo _'poofed'_ away the spinning top he had been playing with and scrunched his nose at Kagome.

"I still don't get why you're mad at Miroku, last night you guys were joking around and this morning you're all grouchy. Was it a bad dream? You did squirm around a lot..."

Pushing away from the tree he had been leaning against, waiting impatiently, Inuyasha stepped into the light, squinting from the sun's glare.

"Feh, come _on_, Shippo, this is _Miroku _were talking about... he's always pissing somebody off, it's just Kagome's turn today"

Visions of their kiss flashed through Kagome's mind, flushing her cheeks. Turning away, she un-clipped the belt and shrugged off the backpack.

"Look, I'm gonna go find him. Inuyasha, can you tell me what way he went?"

Turning back around, faint smudges of her blush tainted her cheeks. Raising a brow, Inuyasha pointed in Miroku's general direction.

"Your lover-boy went that way. Don't take too long or I'll leave ya's behind, got it?"

Kagome's first step faltered, she twisted and shot a glare at Inuyasha.

"Inu, ..._Bite me!_"

Flattening his ears to his head, he smirked and forgetting Shippo's presence, Inuyasha mouthed back, loud enough for her to still hear him as she stormed off.

"Hmmm, you used to like that, Kags. You would scream my na-"

"Shut-_UP_!"

Inuyasha broke out laughing. Shippo's wide eyes blinked and he thunked the sides of his head trying to rid himself of the mental image. Kagome huffed and continued to stomp off through the woods.

Mumbling, planing revenge against Inuyasha, Kagome swatted branches out of her face as she followed Miroku's path through the woods, down over the little hillside and through a jumble of moss-covered rocks and half-grown bushes. Her nose picked up the masculine scent of soap and she grinned, knowing that Miroku had to have been here. That was his scent, the earthy, delicious, clean scent of woods and mint.

Pausing, she fingered a ripped leaf, running a finger over the jagged edge. Her nose scrunched as some of her anger toward Miroku drained away. He was always saying something foolish or perverted, always had. Maybe...he was just trying to make her laugh...or..something.

Nodding her agreement to let him explain, she hopped over the boulder standing in her way...and gasped. The other side was a slick, mossy slope and sliding on her butt, she caught-up on a raised stone and toppled into Miroku's arms with a breathless '_Oof_!'

For a heart-stopping, mind-spinning moment she reveled in the protective strength rippling through his muscles, the cords of his biceps pressed against her cheek, his sun-warmed skin smelled freshly of his soap. Her pulse dropped slowly back in rhythm, but his thumped through her skull in rapid, alarming beats.

Jumping back from his arms, she looked to his face and felt her heart inch it's way to her throat. Miroku looked angry. Angry, and mostly naked with only his black pants riding on his narrow hips to his shins.

Flushed, she rung her hands together and hunched her shoulders, watching the tic in his temple, his eyes clenched tight, his teeth grit together behind tight lips.

"Kagome, I'm not sure if I should kiss you or choke you!"

She winced, the heat of his anger apparent in his tone as she could almost feel his words scrapping across her skin.

"I..I'm sorry?"

Narrowed and sparking, he wrenched his eyes open and stepped to the side, his right hand jutting out, indicating the sharp spikes of broken rocks laying behind where he had stood.

"You're sorry? Kagome! You could have been _killed!_ Thank Buddah I heard someone approaching and woke, or else..." His words cut off on a high note and he looked away, his hands fisting at his sides.

Kagome was trembling, she had been impaled often enough by claws, stones, teeth, swords, arrows and other various objectivly dangerous items to physically feel the pain of what Miroku had saved her from. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her cheek against his shoulder.

"Thank you, Miroku. I didn't think, I was only trying to find you..."

Closing his arms around her, he held her to him, resting his cheek on the crown of her head, muffling his words.

"Promise me, next time you'll call out for me and I'll meet you"

"Un hunh..."

Nearly dizzy with relief, they broke the embrace and Kagome turned, but was held back when Miroku caught her wrist, glancing from his hand on her arm to his face, her chocolate brown eyes widened, reflecting the mischievous smirk tugging on Miroku's lips.

Raising his arm up high, Kagome was pulled forward until she was pressed against him, her breasts swelling with every breath, her arm pinned behind her in his grip.

With a curled index finger, Miroku tilted her chin and leaned in, kissing her softly, and then his mouth pulled on hers, coaxing her, thrilling her with his sweet, plying lips. One hand held the side of her face, the other released it's grip on her wrist and with tantilizing slowness, caressed the small of her back, his fingers slipping beneath the cotton of her blouse.

Short, quick breaths slipped through Kagome's lips as Miroku traced her jaw with his mouth, kissing her cheek, her brow and then back to her lips, gently prying them apart he nibbled her bottom lip and soothed the bruising with his tongue. Hungrily, Kagome kissed him back, thrusting her tongue against his, moaning in the back of throat, thankful for his hand on her back holding her upright as her knees gave out.

Sharp, pleasurable pangs bloomed from her belly, flowing in a heated current throughout her body and turning her limbs into jelly. The tips of his callused fingers danced across her skin sending shivers racing up her spine.

Her hands traveled the expanse of his chest, burning light paths in random patterns as she memorized every sinew of muscle, his heart battered against her palm, the heat of his skin tingling her fingertips as she traced the hard-earned grid of his belly. Her thumb rubbed a faintly puckered scar stretching across his ribs and incoherently pondered which encounter had produced the now-healed wound, but left the thought unfinished when Miroku's delightfully sinful hand found one pert breast and began kneeding the aching flesh.

Miroku watched Kagome's expression with desire-glazed eyes, her lashes fluttered, her cheeks burned, her kiss-bruised bottom lip caught in her white, even teeth. His blood raged through his veins, feeding the ache in his groin and groaning, he nuzzled the crook of Kagome's neck, suckling and bitting the petal soft skin.

Kagome could barely inhale a breath, drawn into the spell Miroku's lips and hands had cast over her. Once again, his thumb grazed over the hardened nub through the rough material of her bra and shirt. Gripping his shoulders, she leaned back and gasped a breath when Miroku's mouth laid molten kisses down her collar bone, following the edges of her shirt-collar and just before reaching the aching crest, he drew her up and ravaged her mouth, his teeth nipping at her lips, his tongue waging war with hers and with a final peck to the corner of her mouth, he drew her against him.

With deep, even breaths they calmed and simply clung to eachother, regaining strength and coherent thought. Kagome suddenly perked and slapped her hand against her mouth.

"Ohmigod! Inuyasha! Shippo! They're waiting for us, Miroku!"

Rolling his eyes, Miroku stepped back and turned left, taking Kagome's hand in his, he led her through a twisted path to a secluded, grassy lot. Surrounded by saplings, boulders of various sizes and brush, Miroku winked at Kagome over his shoulder and headed over to his strung out clothes hanging over a bush. Shaking out each item, he lifted the under layer of his robe and pulled the white sleeves over his arms, tying the overlap tight, then he donned the deep indigo robe and tied it in the same manner. Finishing with his socks and sandals, he lifted the staff from it's resting place against a boulder and turned back to Kagome.

"For future references, _this_ is the proper path"

Blushing, Kagome headed in his pointed direction, climbing over boulders and tree stumps, his hand on her back ocasionally helping her up until they reached level ground. Dusting off her knees, Kagome twisted and looked down at her hips and backside, mourning the streaks of mud and grass stains from her slide down the rocks.

"Great! My last pair of clean jeans and I get to walk around with stains on my ass!"

Grinning wickidly, Miroku came up behind her to whisper huskily in her ear.

"Don't fret, when they dry, I'll be more than happy to help you dust them off" With that, he lightly smacked one grass-stained cheek. Squeeling, Kagome threw a mock glare at him and taking his proffered hand, they walked up the path in a hurried pace to meet up with Inuyasha and Shippo.

Studying his profile, Kagome blurted her question.

"Um, Miroku, why didn't you come back after bathing? Normally you're back before I am"

"I'm afraid I had trouble sleeping last night, and if you recall, I had mentioned falling asleep after bathing"

"Right. Oh, you wouldn't mind explaining why you basically insulted me last night, would you?"

Miroku, grinning sheepishly, scratched the back of his neck, the rings of his staff tinkling with the motion.

"Uh.. that, well... I'm not sure why that came out of my mouth, but I can assure you it was not intentional, nor did I mean any insult. Perhaps we could chalk it up to nerves, I was quite...bewildered by the effect you had on me"

"Oh..." Happy with Miroku's answer, Kagome hugged his arm, her hand clenching his and squeezing the ring on his middle finger. Her gaze was drawn down to the golden band, intricately molded with spiritual designs. The only remnant of what once sealed the Kazanna. The beads had been laid over his father's tombstone, the sleeve had been eaten away by Naraku's venom.

Spotting Inuyasha up ahead, Kagome swallowed her next question and put on a smile instead, knowing Inuyasha would growl about them taking so long. Feeling Miroku squeeze her hand, she looked up to his questioning gaze; flickering toward Inuyasha and back to her. Understanding, she shrugged and tightened her grip, un-afraid of Inuyasha's opinion of her and Miroku.

Jealousy gripped Inuyasha, watching Kagome and Miroku walk toward him hand in hand. Growling deep in the back of his throat, he squared a menancing glare at Miroku and scoffed.

"Didjya enjoy your quickie?"

Miroku stiffened and growled back.

"No, you ignorant _ass_, Kagome took a spill and almost impaled herself on a buch of rock spires, she was shaken so we waited until she calmed"

The blood drained from Kagome's face as she watched Inuyasha grip Tetsusaiga's hilt and narrow is amber eyes against Miroku's un-flinching, violet glare.

Not liking the unusually hostile tension between Miroku and Inuyasha, Shippo leapt to Kagome's shoulder and hunkered down. Kagome could feel his trembling and was angered by the childish display between the supposed adult men of the group. Tugging her hand from Miroku's, she stepped in between them, breaking their stare and shot her own glare at Inuyasha.

"For pete's sake, Inuyasha, grow up! So what if Miroku and I might have something going on, it's not like you _own _me! We are all friends here and this childish act is nothing but stupidity! Besides, what Miroku said is true, I _did _fall and could have been killed had Miroku not caught me, so get over it! Now, we have a long way to travel today before we meet up with the next village and it starts with that cave behind you, the last thing we need is the two of you at each other's throats! So make nice!"

Fully reprimanded, Inuyasha relaxed his stance and peered down at the ground. Miroku inhaled a calming breath, thankful that he wouldn't have to defend himself to Inuyasha. Still riled, Kagome waited for Shippo to leap to the ground and with pure, intimidating and silent grace, she lifted the royal blue backpack, strapped it tight around her waist and swept passed them with a swift gait into the looming, shadowed entrance.

* * *

_**A/N: Voila!, Chappie two. A lil' more interesting, a bit of Miroku and Kagome ;o)**_

_**Anyway, hope you had a great holiday, Happy New Years! **_


	4. Puddles and Punches

**_Disclaimer: Un unh...sorry. Heh..._**

* * *

Narrowed, thick-lashed ice-blue eyes followed the hollow echo of voices reverberating off the stone walls. His elfin ear twitched and the corner of his lips tilted in a smirk, revealing an extended canine tooth. Flicking a bit of granite from under his claw, he pushed away from the wall and glancing back once more toward the soft, feminine voice, he crouched down to swirl his fingers through a puddle, watching as the ripples tinted a faded emerald. Rising, he disappeared in a column of mist.

* * *

With the entrance of the cave far behind them and the exit a long way yet, the heart of the tunnel seemed to close in on them as the light faded away into nothing with one last bend in the path. The dank, pungant smell of wet stone and earth floated in the damp breeze, chilling their skin and forcing the group to huddle closer as they listened to the constant drips of water and the sound of their own footsteps echoing off the walls and ceiling.

Adjusting the straps to her backpack, Kagome side stepped in time to avoid a puddle and nearly collided into Inuyasha walking to her right.

"Watch it, 'Gome!"

"Gah, I was only trying not to step in that puddle. I don't like it here, tell me again why we couldn't just go _around?_"

Sneering, Inuyasha shot her a disgruntled glance.

"'Cause that way took longer, remember? A whole day longer, besides, aren't _you _the one who suggested we just go through?"

"No!, you're the one who snapped when I suggested we go _around_! Gah!"

Feeling Miroku step closer behind her, she reached back and gripped his sleeve, easing her near panic with his presence. No matter how wide she adjusted the beam of her flashlight, it still failed to brighten the heavy and black shadows that seemed to stretch out and trap them.

To Kagome, caves were evil, a becon to all scourge of the earth and deserved to be flattened with a wrecking ball. Nothing good ever happened to dumb people who chose to travel in a long, deserted, dark stretch of hollowed stone.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kagome hugged Miroku's arm closer to her side and heard his light chuckle.

_"Fox Fire!"_

Blue flames rose up from the tiny palm of Shippo's hand, flickering off the blackened walls and lighting the surrounding area. Shadows extending from cracks and crevices danced, and with a happy squeek, Kagome released her death grip on Miroku and scooped Shippo to her arms, kissing him on the cheek and settling him on her hip. Blushing, Shippo held his en-flamed hand out and scratched the back of his neck with his other.

"Hee, I figured you'd be better with my fox fire"

"Yep, and you can stick with me"

Miroku breathed a sigh of relief, despite his calm facade, he despised caves nearly as much as Kagome.

Senses on high alert, Inuyasha's pupils contracted and he squinted against the painful light. Snarling, he turned to growl at Shippo.

"What was _that_!? Why couldn't you do that _before_ we we're half-way through, Runt?"

Offended, Shippo grinned smugly and added to the flames in his palm, the blue light beaming brighter.

"I didn't think of it then, but it's working now, eh, Inuyasha?"

Thrusting his nose in the air and shoving his arms in his sleeves, Inuyasha twisted back around and continued walking.

Glancing at each other, Kagome and Miroku shared a smirk and followed his lead, a little more at ease with a visible path.

* * *

"It's a shame the snow melted, it was pretty, don't you think, Master Jaken?" 

"No, I don't think so, now hush!"

Unperturbed, Rin raised her palm to the rock face on her left, trailing her fingers across the craggy surface as she followed Jaken through the ravine. Pausing, she looked toward the sky, watching the clouds part and reform, rays of sunlight breaking through to highlight patches of the gray stone stretching high above her head.

Inspired, she pulled words from her head, mixing them together and in moments, she was softly singing her new song.

_"I feel the sun shining warm,_

_delivering to me a brighter way;_

_a lighter way to his arms_

_back to my Lord._

_Cold as the stone beneath my hand,_

_warm as the sun on my face,_

_I will follow my Master Jaken across the land_

_to be with my Lord once again"_

Seeing Jaken run his hand down his beak in frustration, Rin giggled and ran ahead a few steps to catch up, her spirits high with the fresh smell of the melting snow, the calming sound of water rivulets trailing down the cliff side. Raising her arms, she twirled, the light blue kimono billowing around her adolescent body and settling down to her ankles again as she splashed into a puddle.

A strange sense of calm broke over her, forcing her to stand absolutely still, lowering her chin to her chest, she scrunched her nose against the powerful, spicy scent enveloping her.

Fluid warmth spread through her and suddenly uncomfortable, she wrapped her arms around herself and fell to her knees, shivering despite the odd heat flowing in her veins.

"Ma...master Jaken..."

A few meters ahead, Jaken stopped short, thwacking his two-headed staff against the ground in frustration before turning around.

"What is it na...now...?"

His heart hit his throat, his stomach hit his feet and in seconds, Jaken was at her side attempting to pull her to her feet with a tenious grasp on her arm, only to slip and fall backward, his left hand smashing into the puddle and splashing the water.

A smell, horrible and offending descended like a cloak over Jaken and he covered his beak with his hand to hold back the nausea slowly climbing up his throat. Eyes buldging, he scrambled backward, gasping for fresh air, watching helplessly as Rin visibly trembled as another cloud of the heavily spiced aroma engulfed her, feeding the fluid of warmth that brought tears to her eyes.

"And what's this? Why, she's only a child?!"

A loud, ringing squawk of surprise errupted from Jaken. Jumping to his feet, he glared daggers at the new comer leaning a shoulder against the stone wall, smirking arrogantly.

Tall, broad shouldered and lean but muscular, he was dressed entirely in white, the sleeves of his haori were decorated with emerald squiggles, that with a second glance appeared to be seaweed. Wisps of black hair fell to the corner of his eyes while the rest was held back in a queue that fell to his waist. His eyes, the cold, arrogant glare of icy blue convinced Jaken that this stranger was no friend.

Side-stepping to protect Rin, he held his staff diagonally in front of him.

"Who are you?!"

"Ma...ma, there's no need to be rude, little imp, I am Kaisou" His strong, silken and deep voice carried easily through the air.

Holding one hand to his chest, he held the other out to his side and bowed. Jaken snorted and tapped the end of his staff on the ground, waking one head of the staff as a precaution.

"Go away"

Kaisou stiffened and rose upright, narrowing his eyes menacingly as he stepped forward to stand a few paces away, until his gaze fell over Rin huddled on the ground behind Jaken and his brow rose in a thoughtful expression.

"Hmmm, judging by her voice, I would have believed she was older. How odd that you would be her escort, I've never seen a demon guard a human before"

Dumbfounded, Jaken raised his staff a notch, not to be taken lightly, knowing his Lord would be near by soon.

"HA! Where've you been, under a rock? This girl is more special than you know!"

"Hmm, interesting. Why, is she some princess or feudal lord's daughter?"

Irritated by the mocking tone, Jaken swung his staff, gaping when Kiasou dissolved into a cloud of mist, reforming with a mocking laughter. The jagged, white demonic markings slashing across his cheeks clearly and suddenly visible, as well as his fangs and claws.

"Obviously you lack even social manners, after all, I have done naught but inquire about the girl and here you try to pummel me? _Tsk_, _tsk_"

Beads of sweat began forming along Jaken's brow, his eyes raking the background for some sign of Sesshomaru. Catching on, Kaisou quirked a brow and shifted his weight to one leg, folding his arms across his chest.

"Apparently I'm missing something, should we be expecting another?"

"Ja...ken..."

Barely heard and lifeless, Rin's breathless plea turned Jaken's blood to ice. Peering over his shoulder to avoid showing his back to Kaisou, Rin lay on her side, her knees tucked under her chin, her face flushed and her normally luminous doe eyes were glazed, staring off into space.

"Ah?! Rin?!"

Kaisou smirked. Desolving into a fine cloud of mist hovering in the air, swirling around Jaken's head and stretching out low to the ground, the cloud took on a body's shape until, to Jaken's disbelief and utter horror, Kaisou knelt down beside Rin and lifted her to his arms.

* * *

With a subtle grunt, Kagome hefted Shippo a little higher on her hip, smiling sweetly to hide the effort required to carry him and her backpack. Somehow, the little brat had packed on the muscle but managed to remain almost the same height, giving the illusion that he weighed almost nothing. 

Hefting him once again, Kagome sneered. After carrying him for almost an hour, he left like a fuzzy bowling ball against her hip.

"Alright buddy, I'm gonna have to put you down" The flames flickered and went out as he hopped to the ground.

Blinking against the disorienting dark, Kagome stretched her arms out to loosen the muscles, twisting her shoulders and leaning forward to ease the ache in her back. Feeling her joints _pop!_, she straightened and reaching for the wall with her hands, she turned and leaned back, folding her arms across her chest.

"Um...Shippo?"

"Yah, I know. Sorry Kagome, but I need a sec, I didn't think it would be so hard to hold my fox fire so long"

Feeling, rather than seeing him move toward her, Kagome smirked when Miroku's hand touched her left side, sliding down to rest on her hip.

"That's okay buddy, rest for a minute. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt the rest of us to have a short break either"

The hint of humor in Miroku's voice was not lost on Kagome and she smiled with Shippo's thankful sigh and the _thump _as he sat down. Pretending ignorance, Kagome failed to open her arms to Miroku and bit down on her lip when both of his hands traveled her sides, sliding around her waist to grip her bottom. With a gentle tug, he pulled her against him, his robe whispering in the dark and a soft "_ugh_" slipped from Kagome.

His warm breath on her cheek, she tilted her head and her mouth fell slack as his lips silently skimmed along her jaw, nipping her earlobe.

Her soft, peachy scent washed over him as he nuzzled the silken skin behind her ear, loose strands of her hair tickling his cheek. Roughly kneeding the firm flesh with his hands, he raised his hands from her backside to her hips, his thumbs trailing the waistband of her jeans.

Kagome went rigid, inhaling sharply, Miroku grunted, his face twisting into a grimace.

"Awfully brave ain't ya, Miroku?"

Inuyasha's grip on the back of Miroku's neck tightened and he pulled Miroku away from Kagome, releasing him with a shove.

"Stop it! Inuyasha! Miroku!" Kagome tried to step in, but Inuyasha's hand shot out against her chest and pushed her back against the wall.

Miroku stumbled a step and straightened. Dusting off his robe, he inhaled deeply to calm down, feeling his heated blood rush through him, egging him to drive Inuyasha's nose into the stone floor.

Only a few feet away, Miroku could barely make out Kagome's outline against the wall before he shifted toward the right, following Inuyasha's profile slowly circling him, as if stalking eachother.

"I think you're forgetting that I'm a half-demon, Miroku. The smell of arousal coming off you two nearly choked me, not to mention that because _you're _nearly blind, doesn't mean that _I_ am.

"Stay away from her! Ya' got that, Monk?"

Resisting the urge to plant his fist into his face, Miroku cleared his throat and subconsciously forgetting about the dark, indicated Kagome with a raised palm.

"Kagome doesn't belong to you, Inuyasha! She's a grown woman and you had your chance with her, but obviously, you didn't appreciate her or else she'd have stayed with you!"

Kagome's gasp was lost within Inuyasha's growl.

"Feh, look who's talking! You couldn't even keep your fiance, could you! She took off looking for something better and now you're trying to get in Kagome's pants."

The air surrounding the four dropped a few degrees, leaving them to choke on the taste of spiteful anger. Kagome bit into the flesh between her thumb and finger to stop from crying out against the tension. As bad as she wanted to jump in between them, she knew she had to let them have their say now or let the friction mount into hatred. Dropping into a crouch, she pulled Shippo against her to quiet him and peered through the dark toward the snarling, circling, most important men in her life.

"Damnit Inuyasha! Leave Sango out of this! As for Kagome, I have no intention of treating her as a common whore! I care for her more than that!"

"Feh, pretty words for a lecher!"

"Inuyasha! This is ridiculous! Could you please just grow up and show some restraint! I will not allow your bitter jealousy to tear apart our friendship!"

"Restraint? Hell, you're just pissed 'cause I won't let you just take Kagome aside and give it to her!"

A loud _'SPUCK!'_ resonated through the cave, carried away in waves but echoing over and over through everyone's mind.

Inuyasha wiped the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth with his sleeve, his jaw aching. Miroku dropped his fist back to his side, stretching his fingers to ease the sting in his knuckles.

"I told you, Inuyasha, I _care _for Kagome. She's smart enough to know the difference, why can't you figure it out?!"

Shippo snapped his fingers, igniting a flame that reflected in their eyes. Inuyasha's amber glare flickered and snapped with a feral gleam against Miroku's violet and piercing gaze. Kagome's un-blinking brown's wavered and glinted like diamonds with her unshed and silent tears. Shippo gulped and added fuel to his little flame, brightening the area a little more.

"Heh, you're gonna' regret that, Miroku..."

Inuyasha's body snapped forward, colliding against Miroku and throwing them both to the ground with a _thump!_ Kagome leapt to her feet, shouting for them to stop, throwing ignored ultimatums and bribes at the jumble of fast-throwing limbs and cloth.

"Deja-vu...eh, Kagome?"

Looking to her side at Shippo as he watched the fight with a cock-eyed grin, Kagome finally accepted the small traces of amusment in the situation and threw her arms up in defeat before turning away. If Miroku could sprout elfin ears and a tail, that would be Kouga and Inuyasha behind her rolling on the floor delivering black eyes and split lips.

Spying Miroku's staff leaning against the wall, Kagome smirked and grabbed for it. Lifting it up and down testing for weight, she whipped around and stood just out of reach of the brawl. With no warning, she held the staff over her shoulder and brought it down with both hands across the back of both of thier heads.

* * *

Crouched on one knee, Kaisou held Rin against him in the crook of one arm and brushed his hand over the side of her face. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see the damnable imp throwing a tantrum, but paid little heed knowing that there was little the imp could do without also risking hurt to the girl.

Slowly, he felt the girl's shivers subside and a warm smile drifted across his face when she turned her face toward him.

"Hey there, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. This was all just a misunderstanding"

Her thin brows furrowed and her sweetly freckled nose scrunched. Chewing her bottom lip, she attempted to rise up but fell back against his arm and held her hand to her forehead. Grinning sheepishly, Kaisou massaged her temple with his thumb, frowning when she twisted away from his touch.

"Yah, you'll probably be dizzy for a while"

"Lor...lord Seh...where..."

"Shhhh"

Combing her bangs back, he leaned over and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. Seeing her visibly settle and fall asleep, he rose up and laid her out across a patch of shadowed grass, tucking her silky kimono around her, admiring the bronze stitching and obi, and the soft leather sandals on her dainty feet. She shifted and raised one arm by her face, the other laid across her middle.

Kaisou's lips puckered as he considered Rin; obviously young, but she was escorted by a demon and seemed comfortable with it. Odd, considering that her clothing alone indicated lineage and money, and money usually called for a small army.

Also, she had called out "lord".

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned around and leveled a glare to the spittle-spewing imp.

"You there, the girl is fine, just let her sleep it off and when she wakes up, she won't remember a thing"

With a wink, he dissolved.

* * *

The leaves of the tree rustled with the pick up in the wind, whistling faintly and easing into silence as the colum of mist whirled and solidified. 

Walking up to the edge of the cliff, Kaisou peered over and down, watching the miniture body of Jaken pace back and forth, occasionally stopping beside Rin as if checking on her, then resuming his pacing again.

Sneering, Kaisou thumbed his jaw, amused but unsettled. He hadn't hurt the girl, but if she was the daughter of some important human, then word would spread about him and he couldn't have that.

Maybe if he killed the imp...

But what if some other demon came across the girl before she awoke...

Sudden chills drifted up his spine, spanning out to curl his fists and tighten his jaw. Peering over his right shoulder, his eyes widened.

Frozen honey eyes met his ice blue glance and held him immoble.

"Do you value your life so little that you would skirt death?"

"Pardon me? Do I know you?"

The silver haired demon blurred, and re-appeared to his right. Rays of the sun shone off his armor, flickering into Kaisou's eyes and forcing him to squint.

"I, am Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. The girl below is my ward, and therefore under my protection"

Peering into the hardened countance at his side, Kaisou couldn't hold back his snicker.

"Yeah, right. I'm sure you're who you say _you _are, but I've heard stories about you; the mighty 'Lord Sesshomaru'; all powerful demon prince. Son of the most powerful demon that ever existed. Oh yes, I've heard that you've even surpassed you're father.

"But I have also heard that you hate humans, infact, I recall that you even tried on numerous occasions to kill your only brother because he is, infact, a half-demon" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, but remained rivited on the scene below.

"Considering all that, I highly doubt you'd have a human tag along, although she is pretty, charming too, very innocent"

Sighing forlornly and turning away, Kaisou blinked against the flash of fast-paced motion then released an indignant gasp as the tip of Sesshomaru's sword was held against his throat. A trill of excitment curved up his spine and he smirked.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, then narrowed as Kaisou dissolved. Feeling his presence behind him, he whirled around and found Kaisou leaning a shoulder against a tree, inspecting his claws with a bored expression before looking up with a grin.

"Humans, interesting creatures, aren't they? Especially the females. So the girl belongs to you, what of it? I didn't hurt her, in fact, when she wakes up in a few hours she wont remember a thing about me. She'll believe she had a nap"

Sliding Bakusaiga into the sheath, Sesshomaru turned his back to Kaisou.

"Should I ever see you near Rin again, your life is forefit"

"Ma, ma, such mighty words. My taste runs a bit older than adolescents, so do with her what you will, after all, there are _so _many others to choose from"

Scoffing, Sesshomaru gave one last warning glare and leapt over the edge.

Watching with a wary eye should he return, Kaisou waited a few minutes before allowing the shiver to rack through him. Normally he despised demons like him; powerful and snobbish, he had little patience for their condescending ways, but this one was different.

This one was protecting a human girl.

Winking in silent approval, he straightened and walked away, unable to resist sticking out his tongue and mocking Sesshomaru with a squeaky voice and exaggerated sword play.

* * *

**_Hehe..., isn't he adorable? _**


	5. Manogamously Challenged

Disclaimer: Ooooh, if only, eh? But, we can't have it all, so this plot of my own making and borrowed characters will have to suffice. Sigh.

* * *

Bright, looming sparks of light danced and swirled before his eyes. Blinking rapidly, Miroku raised a hand to the back of his head, hissing in a breath when he touched the swollen lump. Dropping his arm, he disentangled himself from Inuyasha, and dizzily, pushed his way back to sit, leaning on the cave wall. With slow, precise movements he laid his head back and lifted what felt like a fifty-pound arm to poke and prod his jaw, amused to feel slight tender spots.

In no better shape than Miroku, Inuyasha huffed and head spinning, he sat up and shuffled backward to rest against the wall opposite Miroku. His brows rising and falling trying to adjust to the black dots floating in his vision. Aside from the throbbing headache, he could feel forming bruises in his jaw, left eye and ribs.

Smirking, he leaned his head back and struck the wall, wincing as new waves of pounding pulses throbbed in his temples.

Stifling his laughter, Shippo staggered backward a few steps to keep well out of reach, keeping his eye on Kagome; standing between the boys, feet shoulder width apart and holding the staff in her hands like a baton. Her head held high, but with the light behind her, her expression was hidden in shadows. Her shoulders rose and deflated as she breathed deeply.

Lips tilting upward, Kagome refused to feel guilt for hitting them, but acknowledged her great bout of satisfaction instead. Just maybe, she was able to knock some sense into them.

Stepping toward the right, she caught the subtle twitch in Miroku's shoulder when she sat the staff on the ground, walking over to him and crouching down, she gently pressed her lips to his forehead.

Looking him over, she could already see the darkening skin below his left, blood shot eye, his bottom lip was swollen and blood still seeped from the crack on the left. Frowning, she rose up and walked to the center of them.

"Satisfied now that you've bloodied each other, hunh?" When they remained silent, she sighed. Walking up to Inuyasha, she reached out to help him up, but he looked away and pushed himself to his feet. Staring at his back, Kagome plunked her hands on her hips.

"Yah know, it's times like this I wish I hadn't removed the 'sit' necklace!"

Not waiting for a retort, she turned to Miroku and gripping his outstretched hand and bracing her feet, she pulled him up, supporting his weight on her shoulders as he swayed with the dizzy spell. Slowly, he regained his sense of balance and pushed away from her to walk around, occasionally bracing his hand off the wall until he felt secure and almost back to normal, despite the stiffness in his arms.

Prodding the lump on his head, he shot Kagome a half-smirk over his shoulder as he lifted his staff. At first bewildered that she had struck them both, he knew she did it to make them see sense with a language they would understand. Watching Inuyasha's stiff gait as he paced from the corner of his eye, seeing the slight discoloration in his jaw through the faint light, Miroku felt a sense of gratification.

That right hook had been long overdue.

Twisting his head to crack his neck and grunting overly loud, Miroku drew attention to himself to show that he was ready to go. Inclining his head toward Kagome as if she was the ring leader, she smirked and having already climbed into her backpack, she lead the way, followed by Shippo and his handful of bright flames, then Miroku and Inuyasha taking up a grumbling rear.

* * *

The strained silence that had followed in the wake of the fight lifted as the first ray of sunlight peeped into their consciousness. As every step visually brightened, Kagome felt her pace quicken and turning one last bend, she came to a quick halt and threw her arm up over her eyes to shield them from the harsh light streaming from the opening.

Like a dose of sugar, she physically felt her energy rise and dashed out into the open, hearing the others follow suit. The fresh, ocean-water smell of warm, wet earth washed over them, the crisp sing-song chirping of birds sounded all around, the din of a village could be heard spilling over top the short crest before them.

Fairly bouncing as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, Kagome couldn't help but appreciate the thought of sleeping indoors, and eating!; smiling wanly as her stomach gnawed and fluttered.

Deciding to let Inuyasha and Miroku lead, she let them pass by and smiling broadly at Shippo walking at her side, she followed close on their heels.

* * *

The village was nestled in the heart of the valley, surrounded by neatly proportioned fields of grain; rice; and odd assortments of other vegetables. Thickly wooded forests stood behind the village in a semi-circle, the small lake, fed by a spring leading from the forest, spread out to the right of the village, sparkling in the sun.

Small, but efficiently built huts extended from what looked to be the village center; a stone built well and court. Stalls and vendors occupied the skirts of the court, their voices carrying in the air and nearly as loud as the humming of the women working in the fields.

Smiling brightly at the few workers that lifted their heads as the group passed by, Kagome nearly collided against Inuyasha when he stopped short and held his hand out as a warning. His nose lifted and Kagome, Miroku and Shippo held their breaths.

"Blood,...I can smell it from up ahead. _Come on!_"

Sharing concerned expressions between themselves, they shot down the hill; the muddy path leading them straight through the village and into the center. Villagers peeped from doorways, some rose up from their stools behind the brilliantly colored stalls of cloth bolts; beads; jewelry; teas and herbs.

Coming to a halt, Kagome let a gasp slip as she looked around, her heart pounding as a shrill scream broke through the air and all attention was brought to one hut standing alone.

At least twice the size of most others with straw-thatched roofing and window-less, it was built with large logs and had been bleached gray by the sun. The white door-hanging fluttered in the breeze, then was pushed aside as an elderly woman came rushing out, the front of her plain brown kimono deeply stained and splotched with blood.

Stifling a growl, Inuyasha crouched to run but was hauled back by Kagome; her grip on his collar brought him stumbling backward and he whirled around to stare at her in confusion as she hissed at him.

"Just wait a minute, _watch! _"

The elderly lady was talking to another villager, her kindly, wrinkled face sliding upward as she gave yet another beaming smile before turning abruptly and disappearing into the hut again. The other villager beamed and turning to face the main group of those gathered around, she called out.

"Suki has delivered a healthy baby boy!"

An excited murmur rose and soon Kagome found signs of dawning recognition on the faces of Inuyasha; his jaw falling, and Miroku with his brows rising to disappear beneath his bangs.

Every villager was a woman, and every one at a different month of pregnancy.

A sense of intrusion descended over the group as they watched the women walk by them, some with their hands placed protectively across their swollen abdomens, others carrying tiny bundles cradled against their bosoms.

Inuyasha blushed to the roots, his nose twitching every so often. Miroku scratched the back of his neck, his eyes occasionally following the odd woman. Shippo leapt to Miroku's shoulder to look around, his bright green eyes wide in wonder.

Covering her smile with her hand, Kagome looked on with barely suppressed giggles and squeals as the women continued to pass her by. To her right, a long haired brunette sat on a wooden bench, her bundled infant laid out beside her, spewing fits of gurgled laughter. To Kagome's left, two women at least eight months along walked side by side carrying pots of water, wildflowers tucked under their arms.

Entranced by their surroundings, they failed to notice the girl walking toward them.

"Excuse me?"

Turning to the lilting voice, Kagome held back a gasp. Her shiny, black hair was held up in a twisted bun, little fly-aways falling around her large, thick-lashed, dark green eyes. A sprinkle of freckles over her small nose, her welcoming smile flashed even, white teeth. She was quite pretty, very pregnant, and no older than sixteen.

"Hello, I'm sorry, we didn't mean to intrude. My name is Kagome, this is Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo"

"My name's Keiko, and welcome" Kagome flashed her a brilliant smile.

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

"Not at all, but please, would you like something to eat, or drink?"

On cue, Inuyasha's stomach gave a lusty growl. Keiko tilted her head, smiled and with slow, graceful steps, she led them to a hut just within the outer border beside the lake. A green bolt of cloth hung from the entryway in the middle, small, square windows flanked the doorway. Well-manicured flowerbeds also flanked the doorway and as Keiko pulled aside the hanging to let them in, Kagome caught a gentle whiff of their floral perfume.

Dust motes floated in the rays of sunlight streaming through the windows to light up the interior of the meticulously clean room. A small, stonewalled dugout filled with smoldering coals was the center piece of the room, small, fluffy cushions surrounded the pit. To the left stood a narrow table covered with kettles of various sizes and a vase of dried flowers decorated the right, back corner of the table. To the right, heavily burdened shelves of dried foods, tied stalks of vegetables and jars covered the wall. Another bolt of green cloth covered the sleeping room in the back.

Lifting her hand toward the cushions, Keiko waited for them to sit before filling a kettle with water from a rain barrel and setting it upon the coals. With practiced grace, she carefully kneeled down and inhaled a breath before smiling.

"Forgive me, it takes me a bit longer to settle down these days"

Inuyasha gave a half-snort and was elbowed in the ribs by Kagome; sitting at his left. To Kagome's left, Miroku nodded and from Kagome's lap, Shippo pulled his tail to his lap to prune away the burs, occasionally peering around, but appearing perfectly comfortable.

An awkward silence fell and realizing that she would have to lead the conversation, Kagome cleared her throat and smiled politely.

"Keiko, tell me, what _is _this place, I've never seen anything like it"

"No one has, but isn't it beautiful? It was built only a year ago for women like me. You may have noticed that all the villagers have something in common"

"Yah, you're all knocked-up!"

Kagome curled her lip and slapped Inuyasha up side the head, giving him an instant head ache from her previous attack. Keiko narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips into a thin line. Rising up, she brought over porcelain teacups from the table and a pouch of tea leaves. Sitting once more, she fixed them all a cup of tea and kept silent until she had settled once again.

"Inuyasha, that _is _your name right? I am quite surprised, you, of all people should understand and sympathize more than the others, perhaps you haven't noticed?"

Keiko had their undoubted attention. Inuyasha perked, offended with the prospect that something had slipped by him.

"What's that, hunh?"

Sliding her hand across her belly, Keiko let a warm smile drape over her pouty mouth.

"Every single woman here is pregnant with, or has given birth to, a half-demon"

Ears pinned to his head and painfully wide-eyed, Inuyasha felt the blood drain from his face to bubble and brew in his knotted stomach. Suddenly light headed, he swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling emotional tides of mostly anger rise and ebb.

Kagome's hand stretched toward Inuyasha, but paused mid air and fell back to her lap, twisting her tea-cup around and around in her grasp. She could almost feel the pain and anger in his aura and how it had descended over him like a cloak. Memories of Horai Island flashed through her mind and turning the cup to a smoother edge to sip at the fragrant brew, she turned her gaze back to Keiko.

"I don't get it. Other than Horai Island, I've always thought half-demons were, well, rare"

"Very true, that's why we have all gathered here. You see, word spread about the power of the half-demon; Naraku and his destruction by your very own hands, am I correct?"

Astonished, Kagome merely nodded and sipped her tea. Smiling warmly, Keiko rose up, wobbled slightly, and walking over to the shelves she pulled out a few jars, stalks and a handful of mixed herbs. Carrying them to the table, humming softly to herself while she chopped and prepared the ingredients, tossing them into a medium sized kettle, she then carried the kettle, a wooden spoon and a spit over to the dugout and setting it up, she hung the kettle, filled it with water and kneeled back down before continuing.

"I recognized your names, that is how I knew who you were. Maybe you aren't aware, but the tale of your travels have spread to many of the villages in this part. Actually, in the village I originally came from, the children would dress up as you; a monk, a priestess and a half-demon, and run around playing at defeating demons"

Kagome's face flushed and she giggled to herself, Shippo stirred and snored softly, curling up a little tighter into a ball of red fur, Miroku chuckled and Inuyasha simply huffed, looking out the window. Tiny vapors began rising from the kettle sitting before them, the smell warm, spiced and making mouths water.

"Pardon me, Keiko..." All eyes turned toward Miroku, his brows drawn together in a thoughtful expression with the sun beaming across his face and shining off the purple streak under his eye. "Please don't think of me as being forward, but where are all the, er, fathers? Surely you haven't been left alone here. A village of, say...thirty? women could be taken as easy pray"

Keiko scrunched her nose, sighed and stirring the stew clockwise, she sat back on her heels and pulled at the sleeve of her faded, but clean, yellow kimono.

"I understand your point, Monk Miroku, but we are not completely left to our selves, the barrier erected around the village keeps us safe"

"Barrier?" Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged glances, having spoken at the same time. Leaning forward, Kagome carried on.

"I don't remember crossing any barrier"

"You wouldn't have had any problem crossing through my dear, Kagome, for you're a woman and a priestess. Also, the barrier is only used if there is some sort of commotion. But we haven't had many problems, once and a while some rogue demons from the forest attempt to enter here, but Kaisou protects us"

Pursing her lips in thought, Kagome searched her friend's faces for any sign of recognition, when none came, she turned back to their hostess.

"I'm sorry; Kaisou? Is he a guard...?"

"Oh, no, not at all. Kaisou is _the _demon of the village. He built this place for us; the women; the bearers of his children"

* * *

A slight breeze stirred through the branches, the leaves dancing and settling back in place just to pick up and dance again as the wind softly hummed through.

Stretching from the base of the tree, a vast field of daisies, mustard, black-eyed susans, lupins and lavender wavered and rippled, their reflections a distorted menagerie of color across the surface of the lake.

From the center of the mirrored blue water, a series of small ripples started and expanded, drawing out toward shore as the middle of the lake rose up in a bubbled form of a man. Reaching an upright position, the bubbles contracted, smoothing out, taking on a more solid form and left standing on top of the lake, Kaisou sniggered. Whistling, he stepped across the surface, leaving a series of ripples expanding in his wake.

The little village of his creation stretched out before him, buzzing happily. With a quick gait he cantered over top the knoll and stopped, watching the women walk casually back and forth, exchanging warm greetings with each other, the village humming excitedly.

Sneering, he kneeled and placed his hands on the ground beside him. Summoning water from the grass beneath his palms, he heard the slight, green blades whispering as they shrank away and rising up from the ground, a transparent dome encircled the oblivious village, stretching like watery fingers and finally clasping together with a faint _'swoosh'_.

Rising, he inspected his barrier with a flick of his finger, feeling the invisible wall ripple like water. Satisfied, he turned on his heel and whistling once more, he traipsed down the knoll toward the village.

* * *

A rush of inhaled air expelled simultaneously from Miroku and Kagome. Inuyasha growled through gritted teeth, waking Shippo and causing Keiko to gasp and raise a trembling hand to her throat, watching him with wide, shimmering eyes as he rose up and paced. The cracking of his knuckles loud in the waking silence.

Running a finger over his bottom lip, Miroku's narrowed eyes flashed.

"So, you're saying that every child in this village is this 'Kaisou's'?"

Blinking and flushed, Keiko forced her gaze from Inuyasha.

"Yes, every child is his"

Trying hard not to laugh from the incredulity of it all, Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. Drawing a breath, she reached out and laid her fingers atop Keiko's hand curled in her lap. Flinching with Kagome's touch, Keiko continued to watch Inuyasha wear out the floorboards with his pacing.

"Keiko, please, don't worry about Inuyasha, he's just upset. Being a half-demon has never been easy on him, which is why I'm going to ask you why, _why _did you, all of you choose to bear Kaisou's children? Surely you must have known the struggles ahead for them, not everyone is willing to accept someone they can't understand"

Keiko's dark green iris's wavered and she closed her eyes, little trickles of tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I...I used to be one of them. I despised demons vehemently and would curse them all. Then...I met Kaisou. I don't remember much, but I remember waking the next morning and knowing that I couldn't return home, that..._Oh_!"

Inuyasha had drawn Tetsusaiga, the blade humming as it grew with a bright blur, his pacing stopped and he drew back against the wall by the door, his lips curling up in a feral grin.

"Heh, guess who just came home?"

Whipping her head around, Kagome winced and kneaded the crick in her neck.

"Inuyasha!?, honestly! What're ya gonna' do?! Rush out there and _castrate _him?! Put that thing away before you hurt yourself!"

Blinking at her harsh tone, Inuyasha sniffed and curled his lip, holding the hilt in one palm, the blade fell and stuck into the floor.

"What the Hell's your problem?"

Rising to her feet and dusting off her jeans, Kagome calmly crossed the room and leaning over her backpack, resting beneath the shelves, she un-hooked her quiver of arrows and her bow before turning back around to face the others, slinging the strap over her shoulder and looping her arm through the bow.

"I just don't think your hostile: _'Spill it or I'll kill you' _approach will work this time Inuyasha. You're angry and I understand that, but just let me try, okay? Stay here and watch over Keiko, if this Kaisou's possessive, he won't like her having us here"

Shifting to rest his folded arms over Tetsusaiga's hilt, Inuyasha mocked her casual tones and lifted one hand toward the door.

"Go for it!, but if you get hurt, you can expect my foot well up your ass!"

Rising, Miroku sauntered to Kagome's side, scowling at Inuyasha over her shoulder.

"Give it a rest, will you, besides, I think Kagome's right"

Inuyasha cocked a brow.

"Hunh, _you_ would"

"Inuya-_shump! _"

Miroku received a mouthful of green cloth from Kagome as she swished the door-hanging aside to storm, huffing, out the door.

Pushing her annoyance to the back of her mind, Kagome slipped into her combative aura with ease, raising her guard, wary of her surroundings. Peering around, she observed the shortage of villagers and smirked. With everyone hidden in their homes, should this turn ugly, she wouldn't have to worry about harming the women or children.

Choosing the path leading away from the village, she strolled, following her old foot steps in the muck while keeping a watchful eye all around her. Nearing the edge of the village border, she stopped and turned, a confused frown pulling at her lips. Inuyasha was very seldom wrong about sensing someone nearby.

Closing her eyes, she focused her spiritual aura, throwing it out in sporadic waves in every direction and felt her adrenaline flow. She could reach behind her and touch the barrier, the one that hadn't been up when they came through, she could also sense a demonic presence so close she should have felt his body heat.

Opening her eyes, she let a gasp slip.

She was standing in the center of a sandstorm of mist. Little rainbows floating through the tiny beads as they circled and winded around her, but never touching. Wisps of a breeze fluttered across her face, flitting through her ponytail and still the beautiful display of mist swarmed, seemingly increasing it's volume until her surroundings hazed and all she could see was the emerald mist and the rainbows reflecting in the sunlight.

So entranced, she felt the pull of sleep; a deep sense of drowsiness and her eyes became heavy, her body warming until she wanted to fall asleep on her feet. Her mind fogged, her thoughts fuzzy and she continued to watch the mist swirl through her lashes.

Like the dreamy swirls she used to see in the sacred jewel, the jewel she had sacrificed a normal, happy, _boring_ life in exchange for demons and priestesses...

A moment of clarity and the fog lifted from Kagome's head.

This mist was the demon, and she charged her spiritual aura until it crackled with miniature bolts of energy, then released it from every pore on her body.

Instantly, the mist faded away from her, flowing through the air and pooling a short distance away, solidifying.

Kagome's breath hitched, her heart cracked against her ribs and her face warmed; Kaisou was simply gorgeous. Standing tall with his arms folded, gazing at her with one brow raised in an expression of interest, he oozed arrogant charm. Kagome licked her parched lips.

"Kaisou, I presume?"


	6. Too late, Sweetheart

A/N: YAY! I'm BACK! I honestly hope you didn't think I abandoned you, I would have returned long before this, but, you know, life kinda gets in the way.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters, I can assure you, nuthin's changed. Grin.

OoOoOoOo

_Previously: The mist faded away from her, flowing through the air and pooling a short distance away, solidifying._

_Kagome's breath hitched, her heart cracked against her ribs and her face warmed; Kaisou was simply gorgeous. Standing tall with his arms folded, gazing at her with one brow raised in an expression of interest, he oozed arrogant charm. Kagome licked her parched lips._

_"Kaisou, I presume?"_

OoOoOoOo

His ebony brow rose just a fraction higher, his lips tilting to reveal the pointed tip of a fang.

"Naturally, might I have your name now, honey?"

Like satin, his voice caressed her; skimming over her; thrilling her. Shaking the thought from her head, Kagome shifted her weight to one leg, planting her hands on her hips and pushing her tongue into her cheek.

"It's 'Kagome', not _'honey'_, now, don't suppose you'd like to tell me what that..._fog-n-dance _was all about?"

He blinked, narrowed his eyes and smiled; Kagome's breath hitched.

"Sweetheart, that was my way of welcoming you, perhaps you'd prefer..."

Kaisou's body evaporated, emerald wisps curling through the air like seaweed, stretching toward her until, with the sensation of cold, wet fingers, they wrapped around her body and solidified.

"...Something a little more..._personal?_ "

His breathy, seductive whisper whisked her cheek, his body flush against her back, one claw-tipped hand crawling freely across her middle, the other wrapping around her neck with a burning touch.

A muffled gasp escaped her dry mouth, her chest aching with the rapid pounding of her heart. The heat his body was throwing, coupled with the strange response of her body melting against him, made her flush. She could feel a slight vibration; almost a purr, in his chest against her shoulders as he leaned in closer, her right arm twisting uncomfortably as the quiver of arrows strapped to her back was pushed aside. The hand around her throat tightened slightly, his thumb rubbing her jaw line as he nuzzled her hair and drew a deep breath.

Eyes clenched shut, Kagome mentally berated herself for stumbling right into this situation as she tried to pull away, uncomfortable with the warming, almost giddy effect he had on her body. Slaming her shoulders against him, he grunted and tightened his hold around her throat, the pressure making her breaths wheeze and her temples throb.

Her words came out breathless and gritty.

"Kai...sou,...you...ha..ve two sec..onds to let...go..."

Feeling his body stiffen, she lowered her head a notch and threw it back, striking Kaisou hard on his chin, stunned, he loosened his grip and she ducked straight down and slipped from his embrace, rising up a few arm lengths away. Turning about-face to keep a wary eye on him, she sucked in mouthfuls of air and gingerly massaged her neck.

Kaisou remained footed, pressing fingertips to his chin, his smirk curling into a snarl. The sun shone brilliantly through the blue undertones of his hair, glinting in his pale eyes before his lashes lowered and he twisted his neck to crack it, the eerie sound rippling up Kagome's spine.

Folding his arms across his chest, Kaisou met Kagome's gaze and held it.

The atmosphere changed, like a cool, cruel breeze and Kagome felt the omen as a hard tug on the nape of her neck. Reaching back slowly, she pulled an arrow from her quiver, shrugged the bow from her shoulder and pointing it to the ground between her feet, she notched the arrow and raised it until she could see the pulse in his neck just above the tip of the arrow head.

Even from a distance she caught the tic in his temple, his lips pursing and drawing up into a feral grin.

"Ma...ma, yet another pretty face ready to pierce my hide with a sharp object. Are you so naive to believe that we demons are all out to murder and purge the world of your kind?"

Caught off guard by the hurt drawl of his tone, blinking, Kagome lowered her bow to stare at Kaisou and cleared her throat.

"Not at all, some of my dearest friends are full demons"

One ebony brow rose, his eyes flashing and he smiled; his fangs peeping from behind his lips.

"I find that very difficult to believe, Sweetheart, after all, what _intelligent_ demon would trust a priestess; born and raised to eradicate this world of our kind, honestly"

Her earthy brown iris's flashed in irritation.

"I _am _being honest. There's Koga, the Demon Wolf Prince and his tribe! Shippo, he's a fox demon and like a son to me..."

The arrow head became a blurr as she punctuated her words with clipped, angry strokes of her hand in mid-air.

"Then there is Sesshomaru. He's not exactly a _friend_, mind you, but he's the older brother of a very close friend, Inuyasha, and has fought along side us numeral times"

The bridge of Kaisou's nose scrunched as he snickered and thumbed his jaw. Kagome gripped the shaft of her arrow so hard it nearly snapped.

"Like I said, ' what _intelligent_ demon...', but for Sesshomaru, I should have known you'd be aquainted with him. Perhaps I could ask you why he's so protective of that young girl?"

Visions of Rin being held in a similar embrace that she had only just escaped flashed through Kagome's mind. Memories of sweet, little Rin; her gentle smiles and wild exuberance. The thought of her being forced to submit to this pale-eyed demon drew Kagome's anger. In a swift and well-practiced grace, she raised her bow and notched the arrow once more, aiming for his heart with a steady hold and a calm expression.

"Kaisou, what, exactly, did you do to Rin?"

Her tone had dropped into a dangerous, dagger-filled octave. Stepping back a pace, Kaisou's eyes widened in shock, a half-laugh escaping him.

"Ma..ma, what is the deal with that girl?! As I told Lord Sesshomaru, I've done nothing to harm her, besides, had I known that I'd have someone of such a delicious and fiery nature waiting for me, I wouldn't have bothered with her"

Shifting her bow an inch to the left and upward, Kagome added just a touch of spiritual energy and released her grip. The arrow shot forward, whistling as it cut through the air, leaving a faint pinkish tinge in it wake.

Kaisou's sharply drawn breath hissed through his teeth, the white, jagged streak of his demonic heritage bright against the raw wound slicing through the middle of the stripe.

His cheek stung like a bitch, the side of his face burned from the purity of the arrow, the single trickle of blood tickled as it dripped to his chin and dropped to his shoulder. Drawing his thumb across the cut, he brought it to his mouth and licked away the blood. To his satifaction, he caught the subtle shiver ripple up Kagome's spine and felt his body stirr to life.

There she stood, the breeze dancing through her hair, her dark, fathomless eyes squinted against the sun. Her lithe body, now poised; ready to fire another arrow, he imagined would be soft and pliant beneath his hands.

She was intriguing, smart, sexy and infuriating. He wanted her, but he was no fool. There were few demons who didn't know the tale of the half-demon Inuyasha and his band of Demon Hunters._ 'Well, that steps up the game a bit doesn't it?'_

Mindful of the curious way Kaisou watched her, Kagome felt her anger slowly drain away and was left with a clear focus on her purpose of having sought him out alone in the first place.

"Kaisou, tell me, are you just a pervert or is there some reason for you're harem of pregnant women?"

The white flecks in his eyes shimmered in the sun as he tilted his head a knotch.

"Ma..ma, how insulting! Don't we all have our reasons?"

With slow, even steps, Kaisou started toward her. Instinctivly, Kagome reached over her shoulder and drew out an arrow, notching and aiming, she began to step backward in an attempt to keep a safe distance.

"Stop! Touch me and I'll release this arrow!"

Kaisou smirked and disolved.

Following his aura, she whirled around and felt her heart skip beats when, with a similar effect of a sudden downpour, an emerald cloud of mist dropped directly in front of her, solidifying from the ground up in a rapid procession until Kaisou stood there, the spark in his clear, iced iris's and the vibrant white of his smirk. Such close proximity she could see the slight reddish blotch where her head had struck his chin.

Raising the bow well above her head, she loosed it into the village.

"Too late, Sweetheart"

His words hadn't yet registered when he closed the distance and captured her mouth with his.

A fluid warmth, like a deep gulp of sake spilled through her, warming her body and melting her knees until she fell against him. He smiled against her lips and deepened the kiss, his lips pulling at hers, urging them apart and flicking his tongue against hers.

Her eyes felt heavy, her lashes falling to rest on her cheeks, body groggy and limp, her strength leaving her so quickly she dropped her bow, unable to hold her grip.

A seductive and powerful scent radiated from him; a spicey aroma that made her skin tingle and still the bitter-spice scent grew until her senses collapsed beneath the spell. Her mind fogged and while she knew this shouldn't be happening and didn't respond to him, she couldn't bring herself to fight back.

His arms wrapped around her, one hand held her against him, the other grasped the back of her head, his fingers fiddling with the elastic until, with a sharp tug, he snapped the band and her hair fell freely to her waist. Driving his hand into the heavily scented mass of waves, he fisted a handful and roughly drew her head back and began an assault to the smooth column of her neck, nibbling and bitting until the tiny puncture marks bruised and seeped with tiny beads of blood. The soft texture of his tongue sleek and warm, easing the sting, his breath uneven and harsh to her ears. Her body felt foreign to her, pulsing and heavy, aching with a need so desperate she couldn't comprehend it.

She felt his lips against hers, and then on her cheek, her brow and back to her lips again. Somewhere, in the recesses of her mind she knew she had to fight back, but her body strangely felt like it belonged to him, not her, that she had somehow become his puppet.

This thought came like a cold draft of ice water against her face, a frightening sensation as she tried to lift her arms, but hadn't the strength. She couldn't even open her eyes.

With a cruel twist of fate, some of her senses returned to her until she could almost think clearly despite the painfully powerful waves of heat and tingles of Kaisou's every touch, that she would know to every minute detail what he was doing to her instead of the blissful unawareness she had fought against.

Heart pounding in her ears, her body trembling violently, she tried once more to push him away but was only able to twitch her fingers.

The sound of rending cloth and Kagome released a sob as Kaisou's claws drew blood.

OoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha flexed his grip on Tetsusaiga's hilt, the leather binding groaning and squeaking in his palm as he grit his teeth, his ears twitching with every sound coming from outside the wall at his back. To his left, Shippo remained perched in the window sill, silent as he too listened for Kagome's signal while hoping that it wouldn't come.

The delicious vapors of the simmering pot swarmed around them, their stomachs growled but none wanted to eat until Kagome had returned.

Standing outside, Miroku leaned his shoulders back against the wall of Keiko's hut, closing his eyes and resting his chin on his chest. The thick scent of mud flowed in the damp breeze curling around his face, frisking through his bangs until they whipped across his eyes, a soft chime from the dangling hoops of his staff sounded a calm, eerie song, seemingly in time with his breathing.

Distanced from his immediate surroundings, Miroku was solely concentrated on the familiar undertones of Kagome's voice. Her words were lost, but every so often her voice could be heard in the breeze, a mournful whistle as it swept by his trained ears and on until he held his breath to listen more closely.

This was how he knew to move just a shade to the left before the arrowhead burrowed deep into the wooden wall to the right of his head.

The shallow whistle had warned him and brought his barely beating heart to a standstill. Kagome's arrow; her signal for them to come.

Not bothering to look back, he sprung forward, hearing Inuyasha bark orders for Shippo to stay before barreling from the hut to catch up with Miroku, matching his pace as they raced across the grounds.

Staff gripped tightly in his palms, Miroku grit his teeth to hold back his shout of outrage as they broke away from the lines of huts, trudged over the knoll and caught their first glimpse of Kagome, dangling like a rag doll from Kaisou's arms. From his side, a surge of demonic aura and Inuyasha growled deep in his throat.

"Kagome's blood; I can smell it, Miroku...the bastard's gonna' die"

Never slowing, they shared a nod and bounded down the other side, shouting for Kagome and sharing the same tepid fear when she didn't answer.

Sun sparkled off the tears dripping down Kagome's cheeks. She couldn't see Miroku or Inuyasha, but she had heard Inuyasha's growl, and Kaisou's snicker. His fingers twined roughly through her hair and he lifted her away from him, her scalp burned from the pressure, strands breaking and she hissed in a breath as he held her up and swung his arm out, swinging her around to face them.

Miroku's first glance at Kagome's face nearly brought him to his knees. Her face was splotched, her eyes and teeth clenched against the pain, the left side of her neck a deepened color of a bruise. The shredded and blood spotted remains of her shirt lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, leaving her beige, frilly bra exposed, the milky tops of her breasts were blood smeared.

Holding her aloft, the pale-eyed Kaisou licked his lips and with fingerstips coated in Kagome's blood, he traced her lips, coloring them and smearing red across her cheek.

Standing close enough to hear Kagome's sob and to see the streaks of her tears wash tracks through the blood smears, Miroku's heart thudded against his ribs, glancing to his left, he caught Inuyasha's red-flecked gaze.

"Inuyasha, prioritize!; we take Kagome, _then he dies_"

Not bothering to argue, Inuyasha nodded and stepped forward.

"You're Kaisou, right? Let Kagome go, your fight's with us now!"

Kaisou's sneer widened. Swinging Kagome around, he turned her in his arms and wrapped an arm around her ribs, holding her tight against him. So limp, Kagome's head rolled back to lay on his shoulder and in an almost caressing manner, he brushed her hair back from her face to kiss her cheek. Both boys felt thier hearts stop to see her head suddenly dip forward, then watched as Kaisou gently pushed her head back to lay off his shoulder, her chest rising and falling evenly.

"Such a gorgeous creature she is, eh Inuyasha, Miroku?

"I am honored to have finally met you, the tales of your travels precedes you, but I must say how lucky you are to be able to spend such time with Kagome, here, _ma...ma_, she's quite the spitfire, isn't she?"

A spark ignited in Kaisou's eyes and smirking, he flicked his tongue against a fang and licked the side of Kagome's face, sounding a deep throated growl of pleasure.

Nearly vibrating in rage, Miroku shot forward, staff raised and swerving around Kaisou, he struck at him and was unnerved to see Kaisou's shoulder literally melt and the staff flow through what should have been a solid hit.

Eyes flashing, he leapt backward out of Kaisou's range and shot Inuyasha a warning glance, seeing his nod of understanding, Miroku clenched his jaw and charged. Lowering his staff, he caught the back of Kaisou's legs and once again the strange sensation of solid becoming liquid vibrated through the shaft of his staff and into his hands.

"Inuyasha!"

Facing Kaisou, Inuyasha had caught on. Shrinking Tetsusaiga, he sheathed the sword and bent low to the ground.

"Got it, Miroku. Kagome! If you can hear me, brace yourself!"

Ears laid back, Inuyasha charged forward.

Kaisou snickered and drew Kagome tighter against him, the ice in his eyes darkened to an ocean blue, the white flecks sparking and then the effect was gone.

Beyond notice of an un-watchful eye, the shores of the lake receded, leaving a darkened rim of sand as the surface hazed, wisps of translucent steam rising in twisted columns to float over their heads, ever thickening until the soft hiss exploded into thunder.

Commanded and thunderous, the sky blackened with rolling, static-charged and threatening black clouds. Seemingly alive, steadily growing, they blotted out the sun and filled the atmosphere with a violet haze of electricity and energy-draining warmth.

Feeling the ground beneath his pounding feet hum and rumble through the thunder, Inuyasha stopped short and leapt backward, skin tingling, he roared out in pain as a bolt of lightning flashed centimeters from his face.

Brilliant spots of light flickered before his eyes, panting, he knelt down and steadied his breathing, feeling the fine hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand, waving gently in the suffocating hot breeze.

"Impressive, eh?"

Inuyasha snickered and shot Kaisou an amused grin.

"Heh, you missed, what's so impressive about that?"

Ice blue met hardened honey and locked together, reading each others motions through flickers of light in their iris's.

Behind Kaisou's left shoulder, Miroku tore his gaze from the random flashes of light blotting the deep indigo-clouded skies and gaged the distance between himself and his new enemy as a half-dozen paces.

Beads of perspiration gathered on his brow; rolling down the side of his face to soak the collar of his robe, the material sticking to his body despite the whipping of the wind.

With a strain, he held back a laugh when he thought of the snow he and Kagome had played in the night before, wondering at the events of the past twelve hours.

Mirroring the bolts of lightning striking in the foreground, Miroku's eyes narrowed, deepening the furrows in his forehead as his attention focused on Kagome. Helpless wasn't a word he associated with her any longer and seeing her head loll, her body sagging like dead weight as she was held against the white-clad demon; nothing more than a taunt, a barrier, a helpless being... anger rifled through Miroku's body.

Cautiously, he side-stepped to a better angle and signaling Inuyasha with a nod, he dropped low and shot forward.

Preoccupied with Inuyasha's sarcasm, Kaisou had only managed to peer backward when Miroku slammed into his back. True to his instincts, his body absorbed the impact by liquefying.

With a stomach-churning _squelch_, Miroku pushed through Kaisou's body and whisking Kagome to his arms he continued running, his arms tightening, thankful to feel her breath on his neck as the landscape flew by in a blur as he tore past the huts and headed straight for Keiko's.

OoOoOoOoOo

Dust mites swirled through the shifting rays of sunlight streaming through the window as Shippo thunked his tail against the window frame in agitation.

Beyond the tan thatching of roof-tops he could see the large clouds rotate and billow over one area and _knew_ that's where his friends were. From his perch he watched the blinding bolts of lightening strike and with every echo of thunder, a whimper sounded from behind.

Recognizing Inuyasha's bellow of rage, Shippo perked up to his tip-toes, staring hard into the shadowed village border. Coming up short, he grumbled and deciding against leaping to the roof, he turned inside.

Kneeling on the mat by the forgotten pot of stew, Keiko clenched her fist around her upper arm, her fingers white against the faded yellow of her sleeve, her other hand nearly purple and pressed to her destended belly. Her striking, olive eyes trained on the rippling, navy door-cloth, un-blinking.

Feeling a wave of remorse for her predicament, Shippo dropped from the window sill and slowly crossed the room to sit in front of her. Whistling through his teeth, he waved his hand before her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief when she blinked and looked down at him, giving him a tight-lipped smile.

"Say, Keiko, why don't you settle down a bit? I know we're strangers to you, but we didn't come here intent on causing trouble"

Chewing her bottom lip, she ruffled his bangs and forcibly relaxed, stretching her hands like a cat and curving her spine as she released some of the tension pulling her taut.

"Hmmm, you may be right, Shippo, but I still... why would Inuyasha and the Monk take off like that if something wasn't wrong?"

Scrunching his nose, Shippo hooked his finger under his lip in thought.

"Kagome's not the type to ask for help needlessly, she's smart and tough, but easily annoyed if you push her the wrong way. Maybe the guy she went to talk to..."

Jolted by the sound of rapid footfalls approaching, Shippo whirled around and bounded for the doorway. Smacking the cloth aside, his eyes widened and his heart constricted when he caught sight of Miroku walking briskly up the path, Kagome, shirtless, dangling in his arms.

Expressing anger and grief, Miroku's countenance seemed carved of stone; hardened and resolute. With one arm wrapped tightly around Kagome's shoulders, her face against his neck, his other arm supported her beneath the knees. Her dangling arm swayed with his steps.

"Shippo!" Perking, he looked up and found Miroku's eyes trained at him. "Get inside and ask Keiko to make a place ready for Kagome"

Turning, he found Keiko had risen and upon hearing Miroku's orders, disappeared into the back room. Stepping aside, Shippo made way for Miroku as he side-stepped in the door and glancing around, he followed Keiko's wave around the curtain into the candle-lit back room.

Only wide enough to lay head to foot, the room ran the length of the hut and provided enough room for Keiko and Shippo to back away and let Miroku kneel and gently lay Kagome out on the bed-mat.

Sending Keiko for warm water and Shippo for Kagome's medical kit, Miroku leaned over and brushed his lips across Kagome's brow. He knew the wound on her back was minor and that she would be alright, but he was bothered by her near-sleep state. Only a hard hit on the head, or a strong spell could knock her out like this, but even then, her spiritual powers should have provided protection...

Feeling Keiko's presence over his shoulder, he turned and nodded thanks when she passed him a wet cloth then setting down the bowl of warm water, she kneeled at his side.

The blood on Kagome's lips and cheek had dried and smeared slightly as Miroku gently wiped her face clean, finishing that with a swift kiss to her flushed pout, he rinsed the cloth, the water tinting a faint shade of pink, and gently blotted the side of her neck, cursing beneath his breath as fresh dots of blood surfaced where the demon had broken the skin with his fangs. A growl, not unlike Inuyasha's, gurgled in his throat to see the reddish fingerprints on her neck, arms and chest slowly tint with forming bruises.

Throwing the stained cloth into the bowl, splashing water on the floor, he grit his teeth and gripping her shoulder and knee, Miroku eased her onto her stomach, bitting back another curse when she groaned softly, and sending a withering glare toward Keiko, then Shippo as he marched through the curtain holding the white, tin box over his head.

"Shippo, I need you to bandage her back, other than that she should be fine..., if she wakes up send us a signal, I'm heading back out to help Inuyasha"

They watched him dash from the room with a swish of violet and black robes and a minty-pine breeze.

OoOoOoOo

A/N: And _Voila!, _the fifth chapter, a _**lot **_longer in coming than I had intended, (I'm so sorry!) but hopefully you found it worth the wait!

So, yeah... another side of Kaisou kinda comes through...he's not as sweet as ya' thought, eh? Just wait...Oh yes, there will be more! I also tried to make Kagome not seem so...klutzy and dependant...did it work?

Here's to hoping I'll have the next chapter out a LOT sooner than nearly 6 months!!

-Black Gardenia! ;oP


	7. Tattoos and Northern Waters

Grimacing and wide eyed, Inuyasha hopped sideways on his right foot to veer away from another bolt of lightning, the intense shot of light reflecting off Kaisou's wicked sneer in the background.

Shaking his arms to rid himself of the lasting numbness that came with being nearly struck, ignoring the occasional _'zap's' _of blue static bouncing through his clothing and hair, he pulled Tetsusaiga from the ground and smiled with the familiar aura of strength traveling through his body.

Since having Kagome removed from the premises, Kaisou's lightning attacks had become more frequent, and more accurate; singe marks dotting across Inuyasha's kimono and the back of his hands.

From across the indigo darkened landscape beneath the swirling thunder clouds, Kaisou stilled another twitch in his brow. He hadn't counted on the strategical strength or the bonds between them; that they would be able to snatch Kagome away so quickly irked him, and seeing Inuyasha bounce across the grounds before him like some kind of rabbit, dodging some of his most powerful attacks was a direct hit to the ego.

Obviously, he had more studying to do.

Flickers of light streaking through the clouds overhead reflected off the silver hue of Inuyasha's sword as the blade was raised and swung with force.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!"

With narrowed eyes, Kaisou watched the beam of light dissipate into hundreds of tiny shards, all careening in his direction. Despite knowing the shards would most likely fly right through him, he smirked and decided to play a bit.

The ring of damp sand around the lake shore widened as streams of water rose and fluidly snaked through the grass, stretching toward Kaisou to reach upward and form a wall before him, solidifying into a thick shield of ice.

Unbelieving and wide eyed, Inuyasha watched as every shard struck the wall of ice and ricochet to the ground, followed by chips of ice breaking free as cracks formed through the shield in jagged, white lines.

Peering from around the wall, Kaisou gave a childish laugh and clapped his hands.

"Say, Inuyasha, that looked like fun! Can I try it now?"

Confused, Inuyasha blinked and loosened his grip on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Hunh?"

Kaisou sneered, flicked his finger against the the wall of ice and it shattered into thousands of rice-sized shards landing in a pile at his feet. Kneeling, he held his hand out, palm down and let it hover over the pile of ice chips.

Beneath his own feet, Inuyasha could feel the subtle vibration, a strange sensation of something moving through the earth and watched, mesmerized, as Kaisou slowly rose and beneath his hand, multiple vines broke through the ground. Saplings, greenish and brown, they intertwined and curved around each other, stretching upward toward Kaisou's hand, the stalks hardening and tightening until they became a sturdy staff as tall as himself. When the last of the vines broke off, a stream of water rose up from the pile of ice and, blinking, Inuyasha watched as it fluidly attached to the end of the staff and then solidified. A striking blade the length of his arm, the crystallized ice a shade of steel grey, curving and hooked. Sharp; dangerous, and it had only taken seconds for the naginata to form.

"Beats carrying around a rusty ol' sword, doesn't it, Inuyasha?"

"Feh, what ever, Tetsusaiga'll carve that thing into pieces"

Licking his bottom lip, Kaisou lifted the staff with both hands, holding it parallel to the ground and began turning it hand over hand, the naginata twirling, faster and faster until it blurred and then he slammed the blade into the ground.

Biting back a yelp, Inuyasha watched as the shards, crystallized and emerald tinted, leapt into the air, hovered and then flew toward him.

Growling, he flexed his legs and made to jump, but was held still as streams of water bubbled up from the ground and hardened around his feet, holding him in place.

Heart pounding, he held Tetsusaiga before him in hopes the wide blade would block the shards from hitting most of his vital points. Ears twitching, he listened to the faint whistle of the wind as the shards rushed forward, the crisp scent of the ice thickening until, strangely, the sound changed and became a muffled roar.

Curious, he lowered the blade and caught the wave full on.

The force of the impact knocked him to the ground, the ice holding his feet melting into the current shoving him backward, his body twisting and clanging against the untransformed blade of his sword.

Like a living thing, the current of the water changed direction and pulled away, receeding to reveal Inuyasha, drenched and dripping, laying face down with his arms stretched over his head. Slowly, he brought his knees beneath him and pushed his way upright to sit on his heels, his chest heaving for air, his face marred with grass stains and scratches from the rusty blade of his sword; laying in the mud just beyond his reach.

Cursing beneath his breath, Inuyasha snarled and grunting, rose upright, holding his right side to ease the ache of a possible broken rib from smashing into the ground. His honeyed-steel glare speaking volumes of the disdain and acknowledgement of strength toward the grinning, pale-eyed bastard before him.

Kaisou's grin quirked and Inuyasha followed his amused gaze to find Miroku crossing the field in their direction, his robes floating in the wind, the violet bruise beneath his left eye fading into the shadows. His rigid posture and swift gait sent a trill of uneasiness through Inuyasha.

"Hey Miroku, how's 'Gome? Is she gonna be alright?"

Unmoving from his forward gaze, Miroku waited until he stood by his side to answer Inuyasha, his words clipped and thick voiced.

"She hasn't awakened, I left her in Keiko and Shippo's care"

Spurting laughter, Kaisou squatted and laid his hand on the ground.

"Ma..ma, how annoying, need I remind you that we have a game in motion here? If you're so concerned about our darling Kagome, you should have taken the opportunity to vacate prior to you're lame attempts to lop my head off"

Thrusting his arm out to hold Inuyasha back, Miroku cleared his throat and lifted his head, the violet pools of his eyes swirling with indignation.

"Tell me, just what kind of spell have you placed on her?"

"Heh heh, do you really want to know?"

Shielding the spark of amusement beneath his lashes, a dimple in Kaisou's left cheek deepened with his smile.

Throwing each other glances, Inuyasha turned on the ball of his foot to retrieve Tetsusaiga and felt his heart slam against his ribs and continue to beat a rapid tattoo as the noxious scent ravaged his senses. His vision blurred with tears, gasping for air he fell to his knees, gripping his throat while frantically searching for a wisp of fresh air.

The smell seemed to close in on him like a cloak, an invisible fog that with every breath coated the inside of his throat until he hacked and coughed, his stomach emptying on the ground and still he heaved.

Uncomprehending just what was going on, Miroku reached out for Inuyasha and laying his hand on his shoulder, he felt the dampness of the red cloth, and similar to walking through a barrier, he, too, felt his stomach rise up from the grotesque stench radiating all around. Tears swam in the corners of his eyes, his top lip curling up in distaste, the sound of Inuyasha heaving by his feet made his own stomach squelch and flip-flop. Fighting the sour bile rising, he made large, awkard steps backward in an attempt to put distance between himself and the source of the awful odor, but it seemed to follow him.

Another sound broke through his near-panic mental state; a sharp, deep laughter. Covering his nose with his sleeve, Miroku peered through the haze of tears streaming down his cheeks and found Kaisou pounding the ground with his left fist, wiping his eyes with his sleeve before sighing and calming to watch them, his shoulders shaking from holding back his laughter.

"You should...see...the look...on your face!"

Coughing into another bout of dry heaves, Inuyasha's body shivered and with a raw, gritty growl, he sucked in mouthfuls of air and turned a murderous glare on the grinning demon behind him.

"What the _fuck _are you?"

Grin fading, he took on an appearance of seriousness and rising to his feet, he dusted off his kimono and holding the naginata diagonally before him, he bowed.

"I, am Kaisou, Demon of the Northern Waters"

Giving one last anger-provoking grin, the breeze picked up and swirled around Kaisou, whipping at his kimono, flitting through his hair as his body slowly dissolved until he vanished, carried away by the wind.

Brows drawn together in concentration, Miroku tentatively sniffed and felt the blood return to his face with the fresh air, the appalling smell having faded away. On hands and knees to his right, Inuyasha rose up and squared his shoulders, bitting his lip as he tried not to show the severe bouts of pain twisting in his side.

Above, the charcoal billows of clouds churned and rumbled, giving only that minor warning before they opened and the rain dropped in sheets. The barrier surrounding the village wavered, then seeped into the ground.

Soaked, miserable and aching, Inuyasha slammed Tetsusaiga into his sheath and followed Miroku into the village.

* * *

Tiny beads of sweat formed along Shippo's brow with every twinge of Kagome's mouth from the pain as he gently cleaned the opened wound on her back.

Half way between her shoulders and the small of her back, slanted to an upward angle, one claw had sliced through, the other three had scraped her skin, leaving four parallel, sore-looking lines nearly four inches long.

Kneeling on Kagome's other side, opposite Shippo, Keiko watched with avid curiosity and interest. Her gaze following every motion as the clear liquid Shippo dabbed over the wound fuzzed and formed tiny, white bubbles.

"Shippo, what is that? Why does it bubble?"

Tossing the used cotton ball into the medical kit, Shippo glanced at Keiko then riffling through the white, tin box, he pulled out a large square envelope, ripped it open and pulled out a loose-knit sheet of white cloth.

"Kagome calls it 'Peroxide', she says it cleans the wounds and prevents infection, the bubbling means it's working"

Taping the bandage to her back, they gently turned her over.

Keiko's hand flew to her mouth to muffle the choked gasp, her eyes watering to see all the bruises riddled across Kagome's upper torso. Her neck, just below her jaw had become an angry bluish-purple in odd, oval shapes that obviously belonged to a hand; just as the others strewn across her chest and biceps did.

Her brows drew together in confusion, her eyes landing on the pretty, circular pattern of twisted ivy drawn in black ink, surrounding what appeared to be a faded scar on Kagome's left side.

Obviously a tattoo, similar to the ones the Feudal Lord soldiers had, only more refined, but something about the odd design drew her attention and she edged in closer. In one leaf of the ivy there was a barely visible kanji...

"How's 'Gome? Any change yet?"

Inhaling sharply and whipping around, Keiko blushed prettily as Miroku and Inuyasha threw her annoyed glances while they crowded into the room, nearly shoulder to shoulder. Watching thier faces; pale, brows drawn together and lips pulled into deep frowns, she felt a sense of jealousy for the way all three of them seemed to genuinely care for the priestess. Then she was filled with an awesome understanding.

The already healing bruise on Inuyasha's jaw, the split lip and black eye Monk Miroku sported. The swift, but sweet kiss he had given Kagome before dashing out. The Monk and the Half-demon were in love with her, and the kit, now curled up by Kagome's shoulder, petting her arm as though to comfort her, probably saw her as a mother figure, or perhaps a sister.

Blushing profusely, Keiko excused herself in the pretext of finding a blanket to cover Kagome. Shippo perked up and followed her out of the room, spouting off about finding her a 'shirt' in her bag.

Now alone, Inuyasha started to untie his haori, but realizing it's dampness and that should he lay it over Kagome she could catch a fever, he grumbled and re-tied the obi with more force than necessary.

Miroku smiled wanly and knelt at Kagome's side, bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed her knuckles.

Uncomfortable; Inuyasha's stomach twisted and churned until he turned away and with one last look at Kagome's tranquil expression, he quietly left the room.

Even he couldn't miss the spark in Miroku's gaze and he wondered how he'd failed to see it until now.

* * *

Twinkling bright and abundant, white and faded yellow stars shimmered in the vast navy and black atmosphere. The forest canopy swaying in the cool wind; rippling the surface of the lake.

Holding his hand to his side, Inuyasha sniffed the air and frowned, despite the clear skies and peaceful scenery, he could smell the storm over the horizon.

Turning back toward the village, he felt a strange attraction to the area. The women were friendly to him, the children so young they still held onto their innocence and being half-demon themselves, hadn't cowered behind thier mothers as he had walked by, but had smiled at him. The only problem was the black hair and pale blue eyes; they all looked like miniture versions of Kaisou.

If only he could figure out why that bastard wanted an army of mini-Kaisou's.

Shoving the thought to the back of his mind, he sauntered into Keiko's hut and squatted by the fire, grimacing against the tightness of the bandages protecting his broken rib. Catching Miroku's eye as he threw aside the plain green door hanging and walked out into the main room, Miroku shook his head; Kagome hadn't awakened.

Cursing beneath his breath and rising, he waited for Miroku to give Shippo orders to keep a vigilant eye on Kagome, then followed him outside to walk a short distance away to avoid being heard.

"So, have you figured anything out? Like why Kagome hasn't been able to wake up yet?"

Miroku's eyes narrowed, his lips held in a grim line.

"Only what Lady Keiko has told us; that it's a part of Kaisou's power; the ability to induce a memory-fogging sleep. My main concern is what all Kagome will remember"

Inuyasha snorted.

"Worried that she'll forget about you 'n her?"

Halting his stroll, Miroku breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled, ending with a sigh before turning around and heading back, Inuyasha still by his side.

"What troubles me, and should you as well, is if Kagome awakens with no recollection of who gave her those injuries, should she happen upon him later, she'd not know to be wary, or to classify him as dangerous"

"Yah, good point, but I don't get why she wasn't protected, normally stuff like that doesn't get to her..."

Pausing in the light spilling through the doorway, they shared pensive expressions when Shippo's excited voice called to them from inside.

"She's awake! Inuyasha! Miroku! Kagome's awake!"

* * *

Grey and white specks of light floated behind Kagome's eyes. The crown of her head felt swollen and pounded furiously, her mouth dry, her throat raw and if she didn't eat something, she'd digest her own liver. _'Did I down a vat of sake last night? Damn!'_

Laying in a bed, surrounded by unfamiliar smells and sounds, she lifted her hand to her forehead and grimaced to feel the dampness of cold sweat against her warm palm. She sensed something out of place, her memory a distant menagerie of confusing images that didn't seem to fit together.

Pushing the brown wool blanket away, groaning with the hot strings of tight pain that rifled up her arms, into her shoulders and down the right side of her back, she sat upright and frowned, she'd thought she had been wearing her white blouse, not her baby blue tee, and especially not backwards. Fingering the collar folding against her neck, she gingerly drew her arms within the shirt and twisted it around, her frown deepening to feel the tightness of a bandage pulling against her skin.

Hearing voices from the other room, Kagome bit into her bottom lip and stood, holding her hand against the wall to steady herself, and walked into the other room.

Pangs of memory throbbed in her temples, the barely recognizable room glaring; spinning before her eyes as she stumbled and held her hands on her head. Strange arms wrapped around her shoulders and gently urged her forward and then to kneel on the mat by the warmly glowing coals in the room's center. Somewhere through the reeling of her senses she could hear Shippo calling out, the high pitch of his voice adding to the pain circulating through her head until she cried out, folded over and laid her forehead on the floor, the vibrations of footsteps and added voices bringing tears to her eyes as her head bounced.

Tingles and warmth exploded through her side and eased the stomach-churning headache, and slowly, the blurred images in her mind began to make sense as new memories flashed to the forefront.

The cave...the village...Keiko..._Kaisou!_

"Kagome! Are you all right? Kagome?"

Breathing deeply, her hands braced on the floor as she fought away the trembling in her body, she eased herself upright and looked up into the worried faces of Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and from across the room; Keiko.

Smiling to ease the tension, she brushed off Inuyasha's hand on her back holding her steady and with a faint blush, she waved her hands to ward off the inevitable onslaught of health inquiries.

"I'm fine guys, just a bit sore, that's all"

Hearing her own gritty voice, Kagome thanked Keiko heartily as she was passed a cup of tea. Turning the cup in her hands, she tilted her head to take a sip and caught her green tinted reflection. Blanching, the cup rattled against her teeth as she sipped at the soothingly hot brew.

* * *

Laying a hand over her belly, Kagome smiled to feel the gentle sway of the thick stew gurgling in her stomach.The others had eaten while she had slept, but had munched away at the plate of sweets Keiko had offered. Eying the few pastries left on the plate sitting on the floor between her and Miroku; sitting at her left, she snatched one and daintily licked the sweet paste off her fingers while chewing happily.

Despite the day's events, Keiko had an uncanny ability to lift spirits and the room had filled with chatter and laughter as Shippo acted out one adventure after another, and was currently pounding on his chest to mock Inuyasha's bravado.

Crinkling her nose, Kagome's laugh morphed into a yawn, and soon everyone was stifling yawns themselves. Rising, holding her hands out at her sides to steady her balance, Keiko excused herself and offering her home to them to sleep, she wisked away into the back room and shortly her soft snores filled the room.

Taking Keiko's cue, Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha quietly clambered around the room getting ready to sleep. Rolling out her sleeping bag beneath the window, Kagome smiled softly as Shippo pounced onto the pillow and curled up like a cat; his nose tucked in his tail, then sliding in between the cool layers, she laid her head beside him and watched the others through her lashes. Sitting on the floor beneath the shelving, Inuyasha propped Tetsusaiga across his lap and leaned his head against the wall. Miroku, doffing his indigo robe with a raised brow at Kagome; smirking and rolling her eyes, stretched out parallel to Kagome with an arm's distance between them.

* * *

The pale light of the moon streaked over her face, lighting the wary glance as her dark brown eyes swept the peaceful expressions of sleep around the room. Bitting her bottom lip as she balanced on either foot to tie her boots, she gave the room one last sweep and on tiptoes, she dashed outside.

Glancing in either direction, Kagome veered to her right and thankful for the brightness of the moon and stars, she followed the path leading down to the lake, aware of just how close it came to where she had met Kaisou. Brushing away the thought like an insect, she picked up her pace and turning sideways, she half-skipped, half-slipped down the knoll, amazed by the puddles, scorched earth and deep mud that hadn't been there earlier.

Reaching the shore line of the lake, she stood there and allowed the fresh-water aroma in the strong breeze to flutter through her hair and chill her sweat-dampened skin. A clear reflection of the night sky shone across Kagome from the surface, the creamy bright light of the quarter moon deepening the parlour of her skin and darkening the scatter of bruises around her neck.

A fierce expression of mingled emotions flashed across her face and bouncing on one foot at a time, she tore off her boots, then her socks and tossed them over her shoulder. Another look around and a clipped sigh, she gently pulled her shirt over her head, careful not to rip off the bandage and tossed that too.

Standing just out of reach of the water gently lapping at the shore, a single tear rolled down Kagome's cheek as she stared at her wavering reflection on the water's surface.

Laying a finger on each bruise, she scoffed as her hand fit neatly where Kaisou had held her throat. Then she tenderly touched every other bruise; the large one where he had bitten into her neck; the fingerprints across the tops of her breasts and her upper arms. Then twisting, she pulled the bandage away and gasped at neat, red lines.

Her mind replayed every detail, ringing havoc on her psyche until she bit her lip to stop from crying. She hated when she came back from a battle bearing injuries, no matter how small; they always served as a reminder of what she should have done, of just how weak she must have been to have allowed that one slip.

Shaking her head, she laid her left hand over her side, feeling the tingle; the warmth against her palm and closing her eyes...

...she wrenched them open and twirling around, her arms flew to cover her body, her voice a ragged, condescending whisper.

"Miroku! Just what the _hell _do you think you're doing?! _Get outta here!_ "

Miroku's breath caught in his throat, his heart cracking against his ribs at the sight of Kagome standing by the lake shore, her complexion a pale shimmer begging to be touched in the cascading moonlight. Only a few paces away, he could see the sharp light reflecting in her eyes and the curls of her hair flitting across her face.

Stepping over her pile of clothes, a wicked grin pulled at his lips and faded as Kagome turned her face away and the pale light glittered off the wet trail on her cheek.

"Kagome?"

Close enough to see the goosebumps along her arms, he stepped up until she was within the circle of his arms and drew her against him.

Inuyasha and himself had been awake the moment Kagome left. After a swift and silent battle of wills, Miroku had left an angry Inuyasha behind and had followed her. It had been on the tip of his tongue to reprimand her for leaving the hut alone, but after watching her; the rigid way her fingers had caressed the bruises, he understood.

With out the added layer of his indigo robe, he could feel her every womanly curve fitting against his body and he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She felt so small, her arms fitting around his waist, her cheek laying against his chest, her heart pounding in time with his own as her every breath fanned and warmed his skin through the thin layer of the white robe. Sensing that she was drawing strength from him, he reined in his urge to let his hands wander; right now she was like a distraught child, but later...

With all the memories that had come rushing back, the moments with Miroku seemed surreal, something made up by her strung out imagination, but the feel of his arms wrapped around her, his fingers stroking through her hair and down her back became _too real_, too familiar to have been fake.

The faded scent of his musky soap lulled her; soothing her and she quirked a grin, her lips parting to reveal a bright white smile.

"You know?, this is becoming a habit. I'm gonna have to stop escaping in the middle of the night"

He chuckled, the sound deep and rumbling. Closing her eyes, she listened to the relaxed tones in his voice.

"I'm happy to hear that you still retain your memories. I had been worried that you would forget..."

"Forget what exactly?"

"This..."

His hand traced the contours of her back as he leaned away and looked at her, the dark violet of his eyes shimmering, the hardened planes of his face sharper; more rugged in the dark. He licked his bottom lip and raising her chin with a crooked finger, he tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers.

Tingles erupted from her toes and fingertips, her body melting against his and a moment of panic seized her, her mind crying out with the possibility of this being Kaisou in disguise. Her hands flew to shove against his shoulders, but she grabbed fist fulls of his robe instead and rising on tiptoes, she deepened the kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Ah ha ha...Hmmm, I wonder what's gonna happen next?**

**Next chapter might have a little Mir/Kag, some Kaisou...LOL... till then!**

**-Black Gardenia.**


	8. Bending Seals

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Nah unh, I still don't own Inuyasha or anything that comes with...

**Okay, so, I know I promised this a long time ago, and I am sorry, but it's here _now_. If you've taken a gander at my profile, I have a very good (at least in my opinion) reason for the lateness. **

**Plus, as much as I hate to say this, my mind is a sieve; I've lost so many plot ideas for this story isn't not even funny. Seriously, I could cry. I re-read what I've written, and think;'What was I 'gunna do there?!' It's stressing. Ah well, I'm friggen' stubborn enough for two people, and _'stupid with stubborness'_, I will finish this thing! **

**Anyway, I've kept you long enough...**

* * *

The wind moving through the trees from the other side of the lake blew an eerie mourning tune. The water's surface rippling, reflecting distorted images of the night sky and the two standing together by the shore with the darkened village as their background.

A slight disorientation rocked Miroku as Kagome kissed him. Her breath hot against his lips as she released a ragged breath. He tangled his fingers in her hair, tilting her head for a better angle, his other arm wrapped around her waist, fingers pulling on the belt loops.

Her eyes were closed as he leaned in and he smirked to himself, nearly giddly to be able to hold her like this, to be looking down at Kagome through slitted eyes to see the moonlight shimmer off her pale skin. The rose in her cheeks; flushed now by exertion and arousal, the gentle slope of her nose that turned up at the end, showing the world her stubborn side. The silky curls in her hair wrapping around his fingers and cascading down her back.

He knew he was in love with her.

His heart thumped within the small confines of his chest and he kissed her, his lips tenderly plying hers apart, feeling the timid play of her tongue against his become harsher, lively and sweet. Drawing breath from her, he smirked against her kiss and suckled her bottom lip, dragging his teeth against the pinked flesh.

His hand roamed her hips, slowly rising up her back, and he knew before her reaction that he'd touched the claw marks by the rough feel of edges against his palm.

She hissed in a breath, her face contorted by pain as she quickly stepped away, unconsiously leaning toward her left to ease the burn.

Cursing beneath his breath, Miroku stepped forward and reaching out his hand to catch her arm, she held her palm out to ward him off, taking the edge off her motion by grinning.

"No, no, it's okay, Miroku, it just stings a bit"

Anger rifled through Miroku. Flexing his fists, he stepped toward Kagome and grabbing her shoulders, she gasped as he roughly pulled her against him. Dropping to his knees, he hid his face against her belly, his hands gripping her hips so tightly Kagome was sure she'd bruise if she tried to move.

Unsure what to think, she timidly brought her hands to his head, weaving her fingers through his bangs while staring down at him with a quizzical eye.

"Okay, tell me, what's going on? You're not acting normal, Miroku"

His heavy sigh felt warm and moist against her skin. Sitting back on his heels, he raised his head and the look in his eyes flushed Kagome's cheeks. Never in her life had a man looked at her with such a fierce expression of...Possessiveness? Protection? Love?

Her pulse picked up it's tempo and began pounding in her temples, her throat became thick and she swallowed, still unable to break the heated stare with Miroku. Finally, he blinked and looked away, slowly easing his grip on her.

"I shouldn't have let you go alo-"

"-Stop!" Flinging her hands against his shoulders, she pushed away from him and started pacing, crossing her arms to ward off the chill. Her face contorted against the anger pulling at her heart strings. Did they still see her as being someone that weak? Untrustable?

She sensed him lifting to his feet behind her and she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Kagome"

When she looked away from him with a _"Humph!"_, he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, twisting her around to hold her tightly against his warm body as she tried feverently, despite the aching pull in her arms and side, to pull away in spite.

"Kagome, I didn't intend to piss you off..." The wispered words caressed her ear and she couldn't help but smirk; just like her, he'd picked up some of Inuyasha's vocabulary. Knowing she was acting childishly, she held on to her iritation, snapping at him.

"But I'm so pathetic that I need a babysitter, right? Maybe I'll trip and stab myself with one of my own arrows!"

His breath hissed between his teeth and Kagome bit her tongue, feeling foolish.

"Hmmm, I never thought of that, perhaps I should be the one to carry them"

Kagome's eyes widened. Her jaw dropping, she tried to punch Miroku in the ribs, but her arms were trapped between thier bodies, so she settled for a sharp pinch.

"Owww! 'Gome! I was only joking!"

Breathless laughter puncuated his words and he involuntairly released her as he twisted away from her hand. Kagome slipped backward, putting a few paces between them and planting her hands on her hips, she glared straight into Miroku's wincing face.

"Miroku, listen. I understand that as the only woman left, you three tend to be overbearing and protective of me. Usually I just get over it. But if I'm going to be told to stay behind and not get involved, then I have no reason to even be in the Feudal Era, asi-"

Kagome was caught off guard by the pain-stricken expression flashing across Miroku's face. She stepped closer and grasped the side of his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Miroku, what is it?" He grimaced, then releasing his pent up breath, he smiled and softly kissed her cheek.

"If that is how you feel, Kagome, then so be it. But know that we..._I_, never intended to drive you away"

Her heart skipped a hard, fiery beat. He thought she was leaving. Recalling her words, she scrambled to fix her mistake.

"Wait, no, that's not-, Urgh! Miroku! Look, that's not what I ment at all. I was merely stating that I, too, need to be useful or else I'm simply in the way. That while I appreciate your intentions, you, and Inuyasha, just need to give me breathing room and let me learn from my mistakes"

His violet eyes narrowed, cutting into her wide, starring fawn's eyes.

"Are you insinuating that we should have just let him have his way, to let him plant another seed? To have let that demon impregnate you?"

Kagome blanched. Her body shuddering violently. "NO!, that's not what I mean! Besides, I sent for you guys and am very thankful you came when you did!"

Knuckles aching, she loosened her death grip on his sleeves and dropped her forehead to lay off his chest, listening to his breaths.

"Although, I did learn a few things that might help, things that you, nor Inuyasha would have experienced"

"Oh?" His hard chuckle suprised, and soothed her. A faint smirk settled on her lips.

"Um, for example, he can evaporate and become some kinda' mist. It's unsettling and made me sleepy. Then...when he, uh, kissed me I could smell a strong spice. It think it might have been cinnamon, or cloves, something like that. It's a lure; it makes you, you know..._want _him, and it saps you're strength. I couldn't even blink; I was so weak.

"I tried to fight him off, 'Roku, really"

Miroku's wry smile went unseen. Holding Kagome tightly, he worked his thoughts together, laying each piece of information together to create a reference sheet.

He knew he'd see Kaisou again. He'd make sure of it.

"'Roku, you know what I was gonna' do just before you showed up, don't you?" She felt his body stiffen against hers.

"Yes"

"I know you guys hate when I use it, but...I can still feel him, Kaisou, I mean. I want it gone, that, that sense of being controlled, of having had his hands on me. I want the reminders gone, Miroku"

"Hmm... I will not object your usage of it, Kagome. It only worries me that for a short period of time afterward, you're unable to hide your powers of a priestess. You _have_ noticed?"

Kagome scrunched her nose.

"Yah, I _know_, but...wait, maybe, what if you _helped _me?"

This time it was his turn to step back. His wide, staring eyes wavered with hers, the grip on her wrists painful beneath his white knuckles.

"Come _again_?"

She drew a quick, excited breath. Bouncing in place as her idea sprouted, growing into assurance. She twisted her hands to grasp his wrists, shaking his arms to ease the ridgidity holding him still.

"Seriously, we're both spiritual beings! I know you can't _sense _it like I can, but I _know_ your awareness of it is like mine! It makes sense! Think about it!

"Inuyasha can't sense it at all cause he's half n' half, but you, you always knew right away when my concealment spell faded! Besides, you and...and Kaede were the ones that sealed it in me! I know you can do this, Miroku!"

Kagome knew he was folding just by the familar way his tongue pressed against his cheek. Her smile grew.

"Please!"

"Tell me, Kagome, what it is that I would be able to provide?"

Kagome stilled, her eyes wide in confusion. Was he serious?

"You haven't figured it out yet? Miroku, you'd be able to filter some of the excesses of the jewel's power! This way, I heal, and there wouldn't be any lasting effects. It's perfect, I'm not sure why we hadn't thought of this before!"

Finally, he showed a shadow of the excitement she felt. His grip on her wrists relaxed, his eyes twinkling with his cattish smirk.

"I see..."

Kagome's cheeks flushed hotly when she caught the way his eyes raked down her bared torso, before settling on the tattoo above her hip. She'd nearly forgotten about stripping off her shirt earlier.

She swallowed deeply. "Miroku?" Her voice shook.

"Hmm?" Stretching out her arm, she hooked his chin in her hand, locking her eyes with his.

"I need you to concentrate. One little mistake and we could unleash _all _it's power"

The sensation of holding someone's life in your hands washed over Miroku, and shaken, he merely nodded.

Smiling serenely, Kagome stepped away and watching his face, she turned her back to him.

Reaching back, she gently brought his hand to her left side, interlocking thier fingers and pressing thier hands against the tattoo. His eyes widened to feel an actual rumble; a vibration of power held within her body.

"Okay, I need you to think about bending a powerful seal, not breaking; just temporarily moving it aside. If you want, I can try to heal your eye and lip as well"

"Is that advisable? I don't want to hurt you"

"Just give me your other hand"

Reaching back, Kagome felt the kindled warmth of his fingers sliding through her own, her heart leaping behind her ribs.

"Ready?"

Feeling his breath on the back of her neck, she closed her eyes and created the image of a red ribboned jewel; a tiny, pink marble wrapped tightly.

Carefully, as to not unwind the ribbon, she seperated the bindings until a sliver of the jewel could be seen.

Mirroring her thoughts, her tattoo pulsated and peeping through her lashes, she watched as the kanji within the leaf began to glow, then dim as ribbons of warm tingles traveled through her body, pausing at every patch of abnormal skin to heal; the tickle of her back mending made her twitch, around her neck and throat burning.

Behind her, she could hear Miroku's breathing quicken as the ribbons traveled through thier hands to heal him and then recede. Picturing the be-ribboned jewel, she closed the gap in the binding and felt the pull of the seal take effect once more.

She always felt giddy after healing and releasing Miroku's hands, she danced away, shivering with the intoxicating feel of the cool night air brushing her heated skin.

Feeling Miroku's eyes on her body, she blushed and faked interest else where. Lowering her eyes, she searched the stones littering the glittery white sand of the lake shore, ignoring the faint shuffle of nearing footsteps.

Miroku's heart fluttered, his pulse burning in his temples, pooling in parts of his body he'd neglected far too long.

He was mesmerized, the way her lashes skimmed prettily against her cheekbones, watching the play of moonlight flicker against her skin as she squatted.

Oh, of course she'd bite her bottom lip. He groaned, the sound loud and foretelling.

Rationality fled the moment she felt his fingertips caress the nape of her neck. Her body responding with warming tremors, her mouth falling open, her head tilting this way and that as he tenderly kneaded her shoulder.

"Kagome..." Husky, deep and beautiful.

Rising up, she gazed at him through heavy eyes, loving the admiration; the awe he showed as his hands roved through her hair, down her back, across her stomach.

With trembling fingers, she slowly looped the obi through itself until it fell away, his flushed skin hot against her hands as the white silken robe was pushed from his shoulders, crumpling in a heap on the ground at his heels.

* * *

Long, chestnut lashes fanned across her cheeks, relieving one of her senses to divulge completely into the scent of memory; the birch and evergreens, the sweetened mist rising from the valleys over the darkened horizon.

The chill of the night air swept over her face, nearly congealing the tears of familarity; of the happiness of finally being where she felt she belonged.

Opening her eyes wide, she blinked into the scattered stars of the sky, feeling perfectly comfortable thousands of feet above solid ground, the earth below a never ending mirage of greens interspersed with browns and blues.

With only a twitch of her knee into her friend's flanks, she urged the demon higher, faster. Then with ease, she lifted her body from a stradle, into a one-kneed crouch; the better to see ahead into the cloud-covered forest beyond the hillsides.

"Right! Kilala, we're almost home!"

* * *

**Haha, guess who's coming home?! Fun! **

**I hope you enjoyed that little bit of Mir/Kag fluff and stuff-n-stuff. ;op The next chappie should be even more fun! Ha YES!**

**Soooo, If you're still with me after this.... could you do me a lil' favor? Please? Pitty peease? Do you see that little button down there? The one that says 'Review'...**


	9. Weeping Heavens and Solace

**Surprise! Ha, thought I'd forgotten about you, eh? Nope. Not at all. Just...busy. Very busy. As in, I've moved-again, I have roomates now, and awesome neighbours with an adorable 2 month old baby! AWWW! My brother's graduating this week, so is my niece, and two of my co-workers. Yep. Fun fun! **

**Anyway, here's a little sumthin' to keep you busy. Heh heh. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. I do not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha. I'm not special enough.**

* * *

A beacon in the night, Miroku's robe fluttered, rolling across the ground in the strengthening breeze. Forgotten in the urgency of the moment.

Bowing down, Inuyasha looped the collar around his finger, holding it out at arm's length as if expecting it to suddenly come to life to choke him.

If his anger and jealousy didn't beat the cloth to it.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he twirled around, frantically searching his surroundings for Kagome and Miroku. Finding nothing but a fading trail of scent, and an increasing humidity level, he curled his fist and cursed.

"You'll get what's comin' to ya, Miroku"

Struggling with the temptation to throw the robe into the lake, he crumpled it into a ball and brought it back to the hut, throwing it at the rumpled linens on the floor where Kagome was supposed to be.

Crossing his arms, he leaned his shoulders against the wall, content to wait out the storm.

* * *

Kagome's chest ached with excitement and sudden fear.

Her untied boots slipping through the muddied tangles of forest growth as Miroku's hand on hers hauled her forward, his chuckles mixing in the wind with her giggles.

After a long kiss, a rapid decision had them escaping the village together. Unsure of their direction, living in the moment, loving the adrenaline flowing freely between them. Knowing there'll be Hell to pay when - _if_ - they return.

Scrunching her nose, Kagome flicked away the thought. Of course they'd go back, but right now, the night belonged to Miroku and her, and she'd be damned if she let stray emotions and thoughts stop them.

Ducking under a branch held back by Miroku's arm, she straightened and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, feeling him smile before kissing her back. Then, with a lurch of their arms, they were running through the dark woodlands again

She was in chaos. Her thoughts running rampant, her heart careening until she believed her ribs would give way. But, although silly, she felt that should she, quite literally fall apart, Miroku would catch every piece for her. She trusted that.

Trusted him. And always had, but now it was different. It wasn't so much what he had shown her earlier; the emotion in his eyes so powerful she had briefly wondered if Naraku could have survived such an expression, more, it was her.

What his presence did to her. He had always been a great friend; fun, motivating, calming and fierce when needed. He was a special kind of man. And he made her feel like someone.

She didn't have to pretend to be someone else, she wasn't expected to be like another.

Miroku had seen her at her worst, and her best. He knew what she was capable of, and he respected that.

She already loved him; he already meant so much to her that losing his friendship alone would crush her. But now...

Smiling in the dark, Kagome's thoughts burst from her.

"Miroku, I think I'm falling for you"

The woods went still, as did they. Her feet slid in the mulch with thier abrupt stop, her grip on his arm holding her upright. He didn't turn. Kagome waited, her breathing quickening, watching his shoulders ripple as he flexed.

His grip on her hand tightening, and then letting go.

Kagome panicked. Throwing her arms around his neck, she laid her forehead against his back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I know. You probably don't feel the same, I... Oh, what did I do?, 'Roku, I'm..."

She bit her tongue, waiting for him to pull away and say something like 'We should head back' or 'Sorry, Kagome'. Releasing him, she curled her hands against her chest and nearly chewed through her thumbnail before bowing her head to hide the pain she knew was reflecting in her eyes.

Would men always have this ability to crush her?

He turned around.

"Kagome Higurashi..." Here it was, his apology. She cringed. "I've _already _fallen for you" Hunh?

His hand cradled her chin, pulling her face up to his and he kissed the tip of her nose; her cheek; her temple, before wrapping his arms around her and drawing her against him.

Something wasn't right. Did Miroku just tell her that he..._loved_ her? No way. Her words came out so fast they sounded jumbled.

"Miroku, you're not playing me are you? You don't have to pretend. I know this sounds bad, _really _bad of me, but, you already...had me, if you know what I-nevermind...so, um..." He laughed, and pressed his lips to her ear.

"No, Kagome, I'm not 'playing you'. I've honestly fallen for you. I'm in love with you"

She smiled, and snuggled closer. "Oh...Good"

He chuckled and stepping back, he twined his fingers through hers, pointing in a vague direction with his other arm. "Now, shall we? I would prefer we find a spot for us, _before _I spontaneously combust"

Giggling, she ran with him. Her skin tingling, her eyes wide. She wanted him so badly. Every part of him. Now.

Digging in her heels, she hauled on his hand, pulling him backward. He twisted with a stumble, throwing his hand against a tree over her shoulder.

"'Gome, what ar-" Hands around the back of his neck, she pulled his mouth to hers. Letting loose her frustration, letting him feel what she was asking. He understood.

His lips were firm on hers, his tongue swept across her bottom lip and she opened to him, tasting him. He tasted of sweet pastry. Her lips quirked, and she playfully nibbled on his bottom lip.

His growl made her shiver. His hand dropped hers and feathered along her side, his touch not nearly strong enough for her. She slid her hands down his chest, her nails scraping each curve of muscle, her fingertips teasing his skin.

Plying little kisses to his throat, she licked his adam's apple, grinning when it bobbed. Bending her knees, she held his waist, tasting and suckling her way down. Flicking her tongue against his nipple, feeling it pebble against her lips, she blew a soft breath over his wet skin.

He inhaled sharply, her name a breathless plea a moment later.

Brimming with the sense of power she had over him, she grinned, and ignored the squish of damp moss and leaves as her knees hit the forest floor.

Her hands smoothed down his stomach, running over his hips and down his thighs. Her lips found the little trail of hair peeping from the hem of his pants, and with a single finger, she followed it, cupping his length with her hand.

His body twitched. Looking up, she found his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. Glinting and warm; his eyes watched her. Holding his gaze, she hooked her fingers around the waistband and pulled.

They both gasped as he sprang free. Her teeth gnawing into her lip as she timidly held him in both hands, with room for another. _Ohmigod!_

Despite her reservations, she leaned forward and licked the very tip of his throbbing manhood, rolling her tongue around the head. He moaned and the taste of his skin, and the milky bead seeping from him, were, somehow, encouraging.

Alternating pressure with her fingers, she gently moved them in time with her mouth.

His groan rumbled deep in his throat and he wound his fingers through her hair as she worked him; molding him into putty.

Give one last kiss to the tip, she reached back for his hand in her hair and was surprised by the speed in which he raised her to her feet, pinning her to the tree at her back. His mouth burning against her skin as he nibbled and kissed the column of her neck, her head rolling back to give him access. His hands grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and ripped it up over her head, leaving it wrapped around her arms. His breathy chuckle warmed her ear.

"You _had _to put this blasted thing back on, didn't you?" Almost as if punishing her, he bit into her shoulder, not hard, but enough that Kagome's knees gave out, her moan struggling out of her dry throat."Unh...yes.."

Feeling the snap, she smiled against his mouth as his hands worked the bra free, pulling it, too, away from her body and then giving her arm room to toss both, her shirt and bra, aside. Then he was there, _everywhere_; his hands on her breasts, squeezing them, his thumbs rubbing across her nipples with slow, delicious circles.

His tongue, hot and wet, drawing swirls over her skin. With a swift yank, she pulled the band out of his hair, wrapping it around her wrist before weaving her fingers through the strands.

Her body was throbbing, between her legs slick. Every twist or slide of her body would cause friction, but not enough. She needed him.

Grabbing his hand at her waist, she urged him lower, whispering a pitiful and breathless "please" in his ear.

Twisting his wrist, he loosened her hold. Leaning to the side, he searched the ground, coming up with her shirt, he casually draped it behind her shoulders, and then, with a smirk, he gripped her behind and lifted.

She shrieked in surprise. Her legs wrapping around his waist, her arms holding his shoulders in a death's embrace, only to tighten the slightest bit more when the warmth of his hand on her hip slithered between them.

Sliding one arm around her back to steady her, his other hand worked the button and zipper of her jeans. Anticipation, or the subtle grazing of his knuckles against her, brought her to panting in want and she dropped her head to his shoulder when he finally found her. His finger slipping into her, his thumb massaging the small bundle of nerves.

Her hips bucked against him as she panted. Miroku held her so close she could feel his heart thumping against her chest and she loved it, loved him all the more. Pressing her lips to his neck, she splayed her fingers across his shoulders, holding him for dear life.

Adding another finger, he curled them toward her belly and Kagome cried out as spasms of electricity shot through her, curling her toes and arching her back. She was so close, but it wasn't enough, she wanted him inside her. "Please, 'Roku...unh..."

Removing his fingers, he let them rest outside her entrance. Searching her face, he leaned in and kissed her, allowing her feet to find the ground.

With a bare amount of breathing room, he pulled his hand away and with his thumbs, he peeled her jeans and panties down her legs, lowering his body as he went.

With utmost care, he removed her boots, sliding her feet through the pant legs and stepping free of his, he knelt down and pressed a chaste kiss to her thigh.

Kagome was reminded that this was the second time in one night that Miroku had fallen to his knees before her, but the thought was left unfinished as his mouth pressed against her throbbing clit, his tongue flicking. "Holy crap!"

He laughed and the vibrations were like nothing else, her body going to mush as she sagged against the tree, her hands gripping his shoulders. He wasn't held down. Rising, he held her face in his hands and even in the dark, Kagome could see the sincerity in his expression. He wanted her so badly, but he wouldn't hurt her.

"Kagome, are you sure?" She couldn't speak, could barely breath, so she nodded. He smiled, pressed his lips to hers and lifted her up.

The sensations of Miroku filling her, of her thighs holding his hips as they paused for her to adjust to him was amazing. Her heart wanted to explode, her body singing, her blood tingling and her skin was awash with the very essence of him; his smell, his breath, even his heart seemed to pound in time with hers.

He began rocking forward and Kagome's nails clawed his shoulders. Her hips finding the rhythm easily. He was perfect. His arms holding her steady, protecting her from the rough bark of the tree. His soft groans morphing into parts of her name. His lips found hers and they kissed, feverish for each other.

The closer she came, the tighter she held him in her could feel the nearly painful grip of his hands, crawling down her ribs to grip her thighs. He smirked, and pulled her down hard on him, her eyes flying open with the intense rapture. Feeling her muscles twinge and then pulsate, she screamed his name as she climaxed, hearing her own name seconds later, her muscles clenching him inside her as they panted.

Miroku was trembling, and for a moment, she thought he was crying too, until she felt the drops land on her arms and on her head. Looking up, Kagome blinked into the rain.

"Wow, 'Roku, check this out! It's raining!" Lifting his forehead from her shoulder, he chuckled.

"Of course, the heavens are weeping in jealousy of what they've witnessed between us" Kagome gaped at him, and then hung her head to the side. "Aww, 'Roku, that was just corny! Really!"

Laughing, Miroku lifted her and then set her on her feet.

* * *

A few oil lanterns still burned so late in the night, the beams occasionally glaring off the polished leather of Sango's boots as she walked across the overlapping footprints. Pausing to admire a tiny print, lightly squished in the mud beside one of a larger person, she let her mind imagine a little girl; walking beside her father. Her smile beaming and toothless, his just as large. And proud.

Shaking her head, Sango sighed.

She wasn't so much bodily tired from traveling, but was weary of the mind games coming home played on her phsyche.

_Will they know me? Will they even remember me? Should I leave them be? Will they be happy? Who, of every one that I left behind, who...will still be alive? Or am I heading to an empty shell of a home? Is Kagome still around? Inuyasha?_

_Miroku?_

How many nights had she cried herself to sleep, trembling from the physical aching of her training, to wake the next morning with his face in her mind. His smile urging her to her feet and out the door.

How many breaths had been knocked from her lungs? How many bruises had accumulated on her body, how many broken bones had she fought through. The scars... Her fingers absentmindedly brushed over her left cheekbone.

She had survived.

To come back to him.

And now she didn't know if she was...brave enough...to face him.

Crossing her arms to hug her shoulders, she held back her shiver. Lifting her face to the deep rumble of thunder echoing in the distance, she grit her teeth against the pain fluttering around the edges of her heart. _I'm so sorry!_

If she had learned anything during her stay with her 'extended family', as she had affectionately come to call the tribe of demon slayers, it was to hold onto trust. Don't let it free, or it could kill you.

Nearing the end of the village's path, Sango surveyed her surroundings. She could turn around, walk back to the old woman's home and force herself to sleep. Or, she could find her way over the sheer face of the hillside protecting the village.

Glancing back over her shoulder, she made up her mind.

Thinking that Kilala would have made this much easier, Sango huffed a laugh. Kilala knew now. She understood that this was Sango's time alone. Her breath from forced and faked reality. Really, these few minutes she spent alone each night was her solace. Her way of, not forgetting- she would never allow herself to lose the memory of her sweetheart, but to fall back into that time when she found the silver lining.

A few saplings growing from the base of the hill gave Sango her way up. Rubbing her hands against the grain of the rock face, testing for dampness, she scowled. It was still slippery in parts, but do-able.

Marking the path in her head, she gripped the sapling, walking her hands up the tree to slowly pull the top down to her. Using skill and sheer strength of will, she jumped, pressing her feet to the rock face and using the sapling's natural springiness to push her up the wall.

Reaching out, her fingers found purchase against the jutting out shelves of stone, balancing her weight off the tree in her left hand, her feet on the wall, she pulled herself up.

The rest was cake-walk. A simple task of finding grips to crawl up, and then finally over the ledge.

Brushing the dust from her hands and knees, Sango glanced back over her shoulder and whistled. It hadn't taken her very long, but to fall would easily kill a person. Heh. Maybe not her though, she was too tough to let something so stupid break her.

Turning her back to the glimmering lanterns in the village below, she confidently wove her way through the wild growth littering the clifftop and plomped down, folding her legs beneath her, effectively hiding from any direction.

Pulling the band from her hair, she let it fall over her shoulders before laying back and folding her hands over her chest.

There, laying like death, she let herself go.

Feeling her heart pick up it's tempo, her breath catching every so often until it was nearly non-existant, she stared up at the stars. Imagining them as eyes, watching her, only her, she tensed and relaxed every muscle from her face, down to her heels.

Then, like grace itself, she lifted her left leg and swung it back, over her head to rise up to her feet again, stretching her body fluidly.

Almost a dance, the motions of this exercise were breathtaking, but deadly. No part of her body was wasted in this training.

Haru made sure of that. He was slender, not much taller than her and had seemed bookish, with his long, tied back hair and pretty hands. Sango had seen him with a scroll every time he'd happen by her during her first few weeks.

Then she'd learned. He _was _smart. And possessed very little patience. But he had captivated her, none the less, performing his lithe art with a staff, swiping the free-falling leaves from the air as he'd swirled and dived. The sunlight beating down on his golden skin, the sheen of perspiration drawing her eyes like nothing had before.

The women walking at her side had nudged her, giggled and pulled her away, but not before she had caught his bright brown eyes.

Sango had smiled then, she smiled now.

Too bad she'd learned too late that another male had her heart.

* * *

**So, we have Kagome and Miroku finally, really together. Sango's almost home and we have a glimpse of her life away from the group. Inuyasha's...angry. And we can't forget Kaisou. He's still around, sneaky thing that he is. **

**Don't worry, I'm crossing my fingers to get this finished soon. I feel so bad for not updating more that when I try to work on my other story, I can't. I keep thinking about this one. Good thing Keni's not above extending deadlines. **

**Luv, Black Gardenia.**


End file.
